Kutsuato no Sensou: War in a Footstep
by PreventerZero
Summary: AC 200. Heero is captured by a third, unknown party and Duo struggles to survive the night, tossed about on the sea.
1. Prologue: Tokyo

Zechs pressed his back against the wall, his gun held in two hands, at eye level. It was dark and damp in this ruined neighborhood of Old Tokyo. The world was at peace, but peace did not mean prosperity. This portion of the city, too remote to be influent, had not been rebuilt since the war, but people living there had constructed rudimentary shelters out of the rubble. 

The Preventers had received a call from one of their informants. He had finally traced a series of intrusions to their databases to a network access point in this section of Old Tokyo. From their research, only a door separated them from the culprit. 

Static filled his right ear for an instant, and then Seize spoke up over the line. He hated this headset they were required to wear, but it often proved to be useful. "He's accessing the network again. Access point confirmed." 

The hacker responsible for the attacks on their system had particularly attempted to access old Oz files. Classified files dealing with Mobile Dolls.

Zechs nodded to Noin and quickly spun around, banging the door open with his shoulder and rolling back to his feet, his gun held firmly in his grip. He scanned the room, and noticed someone hunched over a computer terminal in the corner. 

"You over there! Move away from the terminal!" 

Next to him, his partner, his fiancée, trained her weapon in the direction Zechs was pointing, already lifting her flashlight up to point in the perpetrator's direction. 

"Masaka..." Noin breathed, unable to believe what they saw.

---------------------

Ann shook her head in the dim lighting, feeling no sense of surprise at all. After all, they were former OZ officers, and she had worked with them before, starting up the organization that she led so that peace could hold sway on the Earth and the surrounding colonies.

  
She turned towards the second voice to see Noin standing there, a stunned look on her face, one that mirrored briefly on Zech's face before his face went impassive. It was a trick that Ann had perfected years ago.  
"Why are you so surprised, Noin?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to the glowing screens. "You're both in time to see his dream die."

Zechs slowly lowered his gun and put it back in its holster. He could not believe someone as loyal as her would have betrayed them. 

Then he understood. She was still loyal to him before all else. Before the living…

"Ann, he never hid what he felt. He would have wanted you to be true to yourself. Whatever reason you have for doing what you did...I know he would have never approved." 

He could not gaze into her eyes. Or Noin's. He saw himself in the figure he had glimpsed, hunching down over the keys of that terminal. And he hated what he saw. Who was he to judge, he who had tasted both defeat and betrayal? 

"Take her away," he called through his headset. 

Zechs let her file out of the room with two other Preventers as her escort but could not bring himself to look at her. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, his hand going up to massage the bridge of his nose. 

Trust Treize to come back and haunt him. 

-------------------

Noin was at a loss for words. The hacker was... _Ann_? What in the world could've possessed her to do something like this? ...And worse yet... why didn't she tell her anything? 

Ann and Noin had become really close after the war. A bond had been created between them, a friendship that had only strengthened during the X18999 crisis. They kept in contact even outside of work, and Mariemeia was a common sight at Noin's apartment when duty called Ann to work even later than she usually did. She found herself shaking her head subconsciously. 

She supposed it was all too sudden... _I mean, how can one expect to conduct a raid... and find your best friend, not to mention, the _last_ person you'd expect to be there, is the one responsible? _

She turned to Zechs, who was refusing to make eye contact with Ann as the backup team escorted her out of the room. Yet, somehow, she found herself looking in Ann's direction despite her best attempts not to. Ann was looking straight down at the ground, meek as a lamb being carried to slaughter. Noin shuddered, repressing the analogy. It struck too close to home. 

Noin's eyes narrowed as one of the escorts started behaving unnecessarily rough, prodding her to move faster, and before she knew it, she was shouting at the Preventer, warning him about proper decorum. After all, no matter what she may have done...Ann was _still _the Commander-In-Chief of the Preventers...at least until the President said otherwise. 

Noin turned to Zechs. Oddly enough, he seemed to be trying to avoid her gaze as desperately as she was trying to avoid Ann's. 

Zechs raked a hand though his blond hair and pushed himself off the wall with his shoulders. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he walked silently to the terminal. 

Non watched, her eyebrows raising slightly as she followed Zechs with her gaze as he walked past her, seemingly oblivious to her unasked question. Once he arrived at the terminal, he rested the palms of his hands flat over the cool metal and let his head drop forward in a cascade of blond strands. 

"Noin..." he whispered, his voice hoarse, "I should be the one to understand her...why she did...what she did...but I don't..."

Noin shook her head. "What makes you think that, Zechs? I'm closer to her than you are, or at least, I think so, but I didn't know about it either!" She crossed the distance between them, placing one of her hands on top of his, gently squeezing. 

"Noin...was that...how you felt?" He paused, looking up into her eyes, hoping that this time he wouldn't try to look away, 

She was silent for a moment, considering her words. "How...I felt? Maybe, Zechs...maybe. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes...I wouldn't have been able to believe that she was the one responsible. Never." 

He shook his head. "I meant...when I...The Earth, the Colonies, Treize...even you..." Zechs brought a hand to Noin's face and brushed her cheek with a finger. _I betrayed you. I betrayed all of you. And I still don't know why._

Noin smiled, hand reaching up to intercept his after he brushed at her cheek. "Four years...Zechs...four years. It's over. It was a confusing time... for everyone. Right now... we have other problems to face, and questions to ask... and I think Ann would appreciate it if we were the ones to do the asking."

Zechs slipped his hand out of her grasp. "Who am I to ask, who I am to judge?" He turned back to the terminal and typed in the commands for a data dump, writing the contents of the RAM to file. They had to figure out what she sent. And to whom. Anything to avoid confronting her.

Noin looked at him, watched as he leaned over the terminal, his blond locks framing his face just perfectly, watching as his hands flew across the keyboard, typing in the commands for a data dump. The slight annoyance she felt gave way to something greater. He was ready to investigate... ready to do anything... other than confront Ann. Why couldn't he see that she needed them now, more than ever? 

Her hands balled into fists. Sometimes, Zechs was a fool... 

Without warning, she reached up, one hand grabbing hold of the front of his Preventer jacket, yanking him to face her direction. The suddenness of her actions had caught him by surprise, a surprise that was mirrored in his eyes. It was a good thing that she had the element of surprise...she doubted she'd have even budged him had he been ready. Her other hand came up, and the resounding sound of a slap reverberated across the room. Not letting him react, Noin looked straight at him, letting a hint of adamancy creep into her voice, letting him know she was serious. 

"Zechs... listen to me. Ann needs us, now more than ever. Can't you see that? You saw how that Preventer treated her! We're her best bet now...all she can really trust fully anymore. We need that trust, Zechs...if we're going to get to the bottom of this." 

Zechs cradled his red cheek with a hand to ease the sting. Not as much the physical pain...He tried to catch her eyes with his, to tell her with his gaze what he could not with words. That he was weak. That he could not face Ann and wonder if he would see in her what he was. That he could not stand having her look at him that way. She had never looked at him that way. Not even in the midst of the war in space. She had always been his strength

She did not understand. He could see that reflected in her eyes. He always expected too much of her, like he expected too much of himself. Zechs tore his eyes away and reached into his Preventer jacket and took out a disk he inserted in the terminal, copying the files to it. A few more keystrokes and he had sent a trace. 

"Gundam frequency 01. She sent a message to Heero Yui." 


	2. Chapter One: Moonlight and Messages

Heero rubbed his eyes with one knuckle, trying to drive away the sleep that threatened to overwhelm him. He had gone soft, in those years since the war. The green cursor was blinking on the screen of his laptop. After all these years, he still could not go anywhere without it. It was almost a security blanket of sorts. He loved to feel its smooth curve in the crook of his arm, or his fingers flying over the keys. 

The green cursor blinked again and letters started to file on the black screen. 

****

Hjdhe0424[-ehtlkfgjlyn-lp4%422;pnh 

An encrypted message. He had continued, out of habit, to monitor the frequencies he used when he was still a Gundam Pilot. It was comforting to see the blank screen, to see the green cursor wink at him. It meant there was no need for him. It meant peace. 

And it seemed that peace was over. Someone was trying to send a message over his frequency.

****

Unscramble Yui1 

After a few beeps, the computer fed him back the original message. They had not even bothered to change the key since the war. A three-year-old encryption key had been used. _His_ three year-old encryption key. 

****

Codename Heero Yui - Mission 00145621 

A mission. He had thought that the war was over, that his mission was over. No matter how hard he tried to forget his past, concentrating on menial labor in that factory on L1, it kept on catching up to him. 

****

Login: Heero Yui Password: **************** 

Welcome, Heero Yui. Entering Secure Connection Mode. 

Heero rested both his palms on the edge of his desk and pushed his chair back until his arms were extended fully. Only then did he allow himself to hang his head, staring listlessly at the carpeted floor. He had thought, in those few moments where he allowed himself to think, that this vacation might have been a chance to start again, to start a new life. But he had fooled himself. Heero Yui, the terrorist, was forever a part of him. 

The computer beeped. He looked up, his eyes as hard and unfeeling as always. Heero Yui, pilot of Gundam 01, was back. He crept to the door and bolted it firmly, then returned to his laptop, fully awake, and read the details of his latest mission.

****

Going through OZ files we discovered hints on the existence of a secret cyber-organic laboratory founded by Tsubarov. It was to bring upon the next level in Mobile Doll evolution. Complete autonomous intelligence through the use of organic computers to simulate brain activity. The laboratory was so secret few other than Tsubarov knew of its existence. It has been cut off from the world after the war. Men loyal to Tsubarov could still be alive there. Your mission is to seek and destroy. Nothing must escape that laboratory. The target is located underwater, at the following coordinates: 123W, 40N, 100D 

The cursor blinked expectantly, as if it was waiting. Heero mechanically turned to his unpacked suitcase he had set on a chair and rummaged through it, pulling out a familiar tank top and spandex shorts. Old habits died hard. He dressed efficiently, pulling on his running shoes and tightening his laces. He could not do this alone. 

****

Mission Acknowledged. Enter confirmation password: **************** 

Mission Confirmed. Logout Heero Yui logged out. 

With the finality of a lid going down on a coffin, Heero closed his laptop, stuffed it in its carry-on and strapped it to his back. A few more seconds of rummaging and he slipped a gun in the back waistband of his spandex shorts. No one had to know about this. He opened the window and threw a leg over the sill. He had to get Duo. 

***

Duo sat up slowly in the dead of night, listening carefully to the creaking of the floorboards below. Puzzled, he began to run though his mind as to who it might be. It was late, and he lay alone in the bed, Hilde's familiar form not nestled beside him. They had gone to bed together after a long, heartfelt discussion of where their lives were taking then. And most importantly, if it was taking them some place together. Alone in bed, he was feeling cold without her. In many ways, they belonged together, but how he wasn't sure. 

__

We liked the same things, and she was strong. I admired her strength. I even admired her idealism. But was I ready to settle down with anyone? Duo thought, staring at the ceiling

"Three years of living in sin..." he said to himself, staring at the empty space beside him. "Three years of wild, unadulterated sex, and I never even told her I wanted to spend my life with her..." 

__

No wonder she was up and about. I most likely put my foot in my mouth, when discussing our future. I didn't mention marriage; I talked about business. I talked about sex. I didn't talk about us. Boy...she must have been pissed. He felt like the sticky gum on the bottom of a shoe. Life was more complicated than he imagined_. Why couldn't it be like one of those erotic, X-rated porn flicks I admired so?_

With a deep breath, Duo hammered down his raging hormones and kicked off the covers. "Because this is my life," he said aloud. _But I loved her, didn't I_? So that would make commitment necessary, right? Right. First comes love, and then comes marriage... he shivered. He could fight men in mobile suits, and face death in the eye. But responsibility and commitment were distant dreams he kept shoving aside as he got older. 

__

Who needed it, right? 

Hilde, that's who. It was time to bite the bullet. 

Duo swallowed then began to make his way out of the room. 
    
    
    ***

Trowa turned off the stove and poured himself a customary cup of coffee. There was nothing like a good cup of coffee in the middle of the night. He figured that everyone else must be asleep by now, except himself, the night owl of the group. 

He took the coffee mug and sat down by the table. He left the remaining pot of coffee on the stove so that whoever that came by would be able to access it. _Funny thing, I learned how to make good coffee while I was growing up with the mercenaries. Some of those men really knew how to cook. I could still remember how surprised Cathrine was when she ate my food for the first time,_ he mused to himself, taking a sip.

He looked up when he saw Hilde coming into the kitchen. He nodded at her in silent acknowledgement and gestured at the coffee. She muttered a word of thanks and helped herself to a cup. Hilde and Duo-those two were practically joined at the hips. As far as he could remember, they had been together, for over three years. Everyone could see that Hilde was obviously in love with Duo. It didn't take much for anyone to see that Duo liked Hilde too. 

Unfortunately, the ones involved were often the ones who were the blindest. What a shame. He was a lone wolf by nature. It didn't take much to please him. As long as he had a direction in life, he was content. He had never been with anyone, and knew he wouldn't need anyone in the future. Despite Cathrine's urging, he was content with helping out at the circus in his spare time and making sure that sister of his was all right. 

He took another sip of his coffee, lost in thought, when Duo entered the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink in order to wash his cup. They probably had something to discuss with each other. Trowa bid them a goodnight and discreetly exited the door. 

***

Hilde looked up as Duo entered the kitchen. "No more." Hilde said simply. Duo placed the cup back on the shelf, shifting in place nervously. 

__

The coffee was gone. Duo stared blankly at the pot, recalling how wonderfully delicious Trowa's brew really was, then stared longingly at the pot. _Figures-my dumb luck was trying to tell me something. Like I was an asshole._ He stared at Hilde, then forced a faint smile.

"Ahhhh, no coffee..." he said nervously, trying to lighten the moment. He thought of mentioning the idea of dragging Trowa in to make more -his coffee tasted like battery acid and he didn't want to punish himself that much- to lighten the moment. _That's right Trowa, we're gonna chain you to the coffee maker and force you to brew for the rest of your life! _

Ok, so he was losing it…women; they always did this to him. 

Hilde looked at Duo, a mixture of hurt and impatience across her brow. She was obviously curious why Duo was there. She folded her arms, pale skin milky in the glow of the kitchen lights. She waited and watched. He scratched his head, looked at her, then the floor, then up at her again. He started to pace the room. 

Hilde sighed, standing up. "Goodnight." 

"No!" 

She glanced at him, mildly shocked. 

"I mean..." Duo blushed. 

"You mean?" Her voice was smooth, calm, detached. 

"You...haven't finished your coffee!" He piped cheerily. "What a waste of good coffee, you know? You wake up to pour yourself a cup, you don't finish it, and you head straight to bed."
    
    "You want the leftovers, don't you?" Hilde pursed her lips. "You can have it." She slid the cup towards him. "There."
    Duo breathed a sigh of relief as he settled by the table and took it. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Good night." Hilde said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Hilde-" 

"It's late," she said. 

"Please?" 
    
    She turned, against her better judgement. He had this pleading expression on his face. "What?"
    _There was only one way to appease the wrath of a scorned woman._ Duo swallowed for the umpteenth time, then shifted in his seat. The coffee swirled dark ripples and lapped the edges of the mug.
    "I'm sorry Hilde," he said after a moment of consideration. "I love you and don't want to lose you. Sometimes I can be a real schmuck. I really don't think of sex all the time, ok, a part of the time I actually think about us, and how..."
    Amused she lifted a brow, then folded her arms. She wasn't sure whether she should be annoyed with him, or laugh in his face.
    "You always think of sex, Maxwell, especially when you think about us. Sex, and business. Well, I'm more than sex and business..."
    "I know! I know!" Duo cut her off, gaze catching her fiery glare. "I didn't mean it that way...I love you; you're my best friend, my lover, my business partner, and my confidant...Hell, you know everything about me...You're important to me...And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."
    She shook her head, lips now trembling. Duo was digging open an old wound, and she was feeling it. "Maxwell, we went over this earlier..."
    Uneasily, he lifted a hand to stay her words. "I'm not doing this very well, Hilde, cause I'm scared. Life, love, all that scares the shit out of me and every instinct I have is saying run away, this is too intense...you're just gonna die on me like everyone else..."
    His hands trembled, and rocked the coffee cup on the table so that it rattled. Unconsciously, he grasped his fingers and held them so she'd not notice. "I want you to marry me...I just don't know how to ask."
    

***

The muted sounds of activity beyond the door floated into the room, the soft padding of footsteps and the ephemeral stirring of air awakening Quatre. Gently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he found himself squinting slightly, as an unexplained luminance filled his vision. Shielding his eyes with a hand, he peered in the direction of the light.  
_You left the door open again, huh, Quatre? Baka.   
_Mechanically, his mind still heavy with sleep, he forced his legs to get him out of bed and walk over to the door. At first, they refused to comply, but slowly, life crept into his sleep-induced haze, and the distance across the room no longer seemed so daunting.

He paused at the door, looking up at the soft, round moon shining in through the hallway window, at the light that seemed so bright mere minutes ago, he found himself in quiet contemplation.

__

It had been my idea from the start...exactly four years after the end of the war...three years after the X18999 uprising...three years since we'd last seen each other… it seemed a perfect opportunity to re-unite that...family that had been forged in the heat of battle. To let old friends re-live the joy of each other's company...to re-kindle that spirit of love that burned within each of us

It was a perfect opportunity.  
Duo had been enthusiastically supportive of it. He was the easiest to contact…the first he told about the idea. They'd remained close friends and business acquaintances after all the action had died down; the salvage company Duo and Hilde ran supplied Quatre's construction firm with scrap materials essential to the reconstruction of all that had been destroyed in the years of fighting.  
Wu Fei and Sally were equally easy to find...Preventers were easy to track. Relena...and Trowa too.  
But he'd never know how Duo managed to find Heero...let alone get him to agree to come.  
Quatre began to close the door, already turning to return to blissful slumber, but a soft noise in the hallway caught his attention. 

Taking a tentative step, he peered outside, in time to catch a glimpse of Trowa's door closing softly with a click. He smiled slightly. Trowa had always been the night owl of the group...he often slept the latest, yet woke up looking more refreshed than any of them could manage. Quatre envied him that, and often told him so...yet Trowa's only response was to stare at him.  
Quatre turned once again, but something inside told him not to. On a hunch, he slowly made his way into the hallway, the soft glow of the moon the only guide. The hallway that had seemed so vibrant with activity during his sleep-induced haze moments earlier now seemed so silent. As he neared the staircase leading down, his ears picked up the sounds of voices in the kitchen...  
Duo. And Hilde.  
A glance at his watch told him the lateness of the hour. That Duo and Hilde were up...and talking at this time of night...it could only mean one thing.  
_Hilde…_

He found himself smirking...shaking his head with disbelief at his thoughts.

__

Give it up, Quatre...you could never…

Pausing at the edge of the staircase, he leaned on the railing, looking down at the door leading into

the kitchen, at the ray of light spilling out from under the door. A vague shape caught his attention in the darkness, and he blinked in surprise.

__

I'm not alone.  
At the bottom of the staircase, a familiar blond-haired figure stood, staring at the kitchen.  
Dorothy.

In the darkness he could see a vague smile cross her lips, before she turned in his direction. She looked up, one foot lifting up to begin the ascent, and paused. Their eyes met, sapphire blue against stormy gray. Time seemed to stop.  
It took him a while to realize...that he was smiling at her.  
  
***

Heero cursed under his breath as his left foot slipped against the smooth sandstone of the house's walls. If he had gone a little faster, he would have been plummeting to the ground right now. Somehow, that made him wince, all the while knowing he had fallen from much greater heights during the war. 

He felt his fingers dig in the space between two bricks and held on tighter. 

__

Soft, soft, soft. I'm going soft. 

He slowly shifted his weight, sweat pouring from his clenched fingers, and let his foot glide against the wall in search of a foothold. There. Heero relaxed for an instant, then reached out with his right foot and felt it. 

The windowsill. Duo's windowsill. He had left the window open. This was too easy. He could just slip in the room, shake Duo into wakefulness, and promptly leave the way he came in. No one would have to know. 

Heero crouched like a cat on the windowsill, listening for sounds of breathing. Nothing. Complete, eerie, unnatural silence. Swinging one leg over the edge, Heero crept in the room. No Duo. No Hilde. 

__

K'so. Just like Duo to be out and about in the middle of the night. 

Grumbling, he opened the door and peered into the hallway. Everything was dark, except a lining of warm yellow light around the kitchen door. 

__

A midnight snacker. I should have known. He was about to come out when he noticed Quatre standing at the top of the stairs. He could not show himself. If Quatre knew there was a mission, he would want to come too. 

Of course, Heero grudgingly admitted to himself, Quatre has always been a good man to have on your side in mobile suit fights. But there were no mobile suits left. He was not trained as a terrorist, not trained for hand to hand combat. He would only slow him down. 

***

Dorothy was a sight to behold, the soft moonlight bathing her in a mysterious golden aura that seemed to emphasize her soft golden-blond locks, an aura that seemed to make her glow... shine with... magic. She was like an angel standing there…watching Quatre.

As he watched her.

Feelings warred within him. He could still see her...standing there, a small smile responding to the one that he knew had quirked on his face. Yet...he could still hear...

__

Hilde.

He could still...hear her...talking in the kitchen. With him.

He shook his head slightly, unable to believe himself. _Quatre... you're one heck of a screw-up, y'know that?_

A sound caught his attention, and he instinctively look back down the hallway. Nothing.

Yet…despite the fact that he saw nothing, he could tell. He'd always had an uncanny ability to just...know some things. It was like a little voice inside of him...telling him things he couldn't have known otherwise. Strangest of all...that ability had always manifested itself strongest when it came to him. To Heero Yui. The _'Heart of the Universe'_, as Quatre had once called him. That was how he knew.

Heero had just been in the hallway. He was certain. He could feel his presence.

Dismissing it as one of his eccentricities, he turned back towards the girl standing below, and he found himself studying her. There was a certain connection between them...a kinship that didn't need words to express itself, and he found himself content...content with studying her, admiring her. It was a bond he couldn't explain...a feeling

***

Heero crept back in the room, and was quickly out of the window. He knew, in houses as big as this one, that there usually were service staircases leading down to the kitchen. He would just have to take that one instead. Creeping down the dark, uneven service stairs, Heero stopped short as he heard voices from the other side of the door leading to the kitchen: "I want you to marry me...I just don't know how to ask."

Duo would kill him if he interrupted them now. But then, Duo might not come with him if he did not. At least, to kill him, Duo would have to follow him first. That settled the problem. Heero pushed the door wide open and stepped in. 

"Duo, we have to talk" 

***

Duo frowned, turning from Hilde's surprised features, and scanned Heero as he entered the room. He was dressed in his green tank top, and a backpack. From the serious look on his face, he didn't appear as if he were just meandering around the house in search of a cup of coffee. Duo winced, realizing he meant business. And at a time like this…

Lord, many of days he'd dreamed of his marriage proposal, dressed in a tux, Hilde in a gown sporting a rock the size of a small super ball, and a bright, sparkly eyed smirk on her face. It was a dream of course, since he always avoided his heart and responsibilities. 

"You have the damndest timing, Yui." he grunted, chugging the coffee down. "What is it, and can it wait? Hilde and I are having a discussion." 

Across from him, Hilde nodded, annoyance starting to lie over her puzzled features. 

"Duo. We need to talk. Now. Alone." 

Hilde took a deep breath. "Yes, you two better talk." she murmured, standing up. Duo was about to protest when she shot him a look. 

"Good night." she said politely, placing a single kiss upon Duo's head. She didn't bother saying that they'd continue this in the morning, She had the gut feeling he wouldn't be there.

__

No, no, no! Duo's heart screamed as she began to walk toward the door and out of his life. Pained, he came to his feet, glared at Heero, and swiftly crossed the room to her side. Gently, he took her arm before she could leave the room, and turned her to face him. 

"Look, whatever he wants is important, I know it, but it's not more important than us. I've got this feeling once you leave this room it's over…and I don't…" he dragged in a strangled sob then looked from her, knowing he had put himself into this situation. 

"I don't want to lose you. I love you, damn it! We're a team, Hilde. We've been one for three years...I don't want to live without you!" Suddenly aware of the painful grief in his voice, he looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. "I can't make you do anything, Hilde. I know I can't. I don't deserve you."

Duo swallowed hard, feeling moisture in his eyes. _Damn it, I don't cry, I never cry. Women- it's their wiles, I tell you. It does this cosmic mind woogie on your brain and eats your neurons from the inside out, until you are a babbling, sobbing idiot! But I was on a roll! Duo Maxwell's mental break down part II. Will Hilde Schbeiker ever lay him again? Stop it! Stop it! Why couldn't I stop those stupid hormones! _

Distraught, he shook his head, feeling even more like a heel. "All I'll ever be is a street rat, a good for nothing street rat, and I'll understand if you don't want that. " 

Lost in his own words, he glanced at Heero who was patiently waiting for him to get over his painfully hokey sob fest _Boy, he must think I was one wussy boy_. "I don't want to be death again. You've given me life, Hilde...If you leave and not give me a second chance, it's all I'll ever be-a killing machine with just a damn mission in my life. " 

Duo bit his lip, tasting blood, then faintly smiled to Heero. "No offense buddy, you came in at a bad time." 

***

"It is a bad time for all of us, Duo." Heero had slipped once more into his training. There was no going back. He could not show that he felt the same as Duo did, that he felt cheated. The mission came first, always had. So his voice came out harsh, hasher than he had intended at first. 

"Hilde has to leave, Duo. I need to talk to you alone."

Duo swallowed once more, realizing that whatever Heero had to say was important. With one last glance

to Hilde he nodded to him. "Ok, guess I have no real life of my own, so what the hey, you got my attention, Heero."

***

The cynic inside Quatre laughed_. What 'feelings'? A 'bond'? Don't kid yourself Quatre. That's just the ZERO system talking.   
_He squashed the thoughts down...refusing to unleash what he considered the dark side of his personality. It had been unleashed...once. Never again.

It took him a while to realize he'd begun to walk down the stairs, his gaze never having left her. Halfway down...he felt it again.

That presence-Heero's presence. He turned in the direction the feeling was coming from.  
Heero was in the kitchen.

True enough, he began to make out the faint sound of Heero's voice, whatever conversation between Duo and Hilde apparently interrupted. He shook his head. _Trust Heero to have bad timing...  
_But that wasn't his concern. Not yet, at least. He had a distinct impression that something wasn't entirely right, but with nothing to go on apart from a hunch, he decided to let the matter rest. Whatever Heero had in mind, it could wait till morning. He had...other things to deal with.

Several minutes had passed since they first locked eyes, yet not a single word had been exchanged. She seemed to be...waiting for him...

Quatre smiled again as he reached the bottom, and put on his best puppy-dog expression. He said the first thing that came into his mind.  
"You're up late."  
Inwardly, he kicked himself. _Yeah, Quatre. 'You're up late.' Quite the conversationalist,_

aren't ya?  
No matter. What's done was done. He could hear soft noises from the kitchen... Duo and Hilde were talking again, but he could still feel Heero's presence in the kitchen.

He waited for her to reply.

***  
"I got a message today. Encrypted. With a three year old key. Yui1. My encryption key. It was a mission, Duo. I need your help." Heero rummaged in his pack and took out a black gun he set on the table in front of Duo. "You're the only one who can keep up with me. I can't do this alone." 

With a lingering glance to where Hilde had stood, Duo sighed. Yeah, a mission. His gut was right. He nodded, taking in his words. "Ok, what do you need me to do?" he reached out and removed the gun from Heero's hand, feeling the cool, harsh metal between his fingers. It had almost been too long. He missed its feel. _Damn it, a part of me looked forward to this. Oh well, just a day in the life, eh? _

"Seek and destroy, Duo. Classified." Heero reached behind him and whipped out his gun, leveling it between Duo's eyes. "We have to leave-now. I will explain as we go along. If we take too long, the others might catch on. I won't have Quatre slowing us down." 

Wincing at the gun, Duo lifted a hand to its barrel and nudged it away from his face. "Hey man, chill. I said I'd go. The last thing I want to do is spoil your fun." He couldn't help but sound cross. Mr. Yui just nearly cost him his future. _Ok, I had to calm the anger some, but it would take time._ _You know, what Heero really needed was to get laid. _ He tried to repress a smirk, then strolled to the kitchen door. "Slow us down, eh? I think you underestimate him. Blondie is quite skilled actually. Very formidable with a sword and combat." 

Heero leveled his gun at Duo again. "Duo, this time I will shoot. We are leaving now. Quatre is soft. He was not trained to kill men. There is a difference between going after Mobile Suits and going after living beings. There is a difference between fencing for sports and fencing to kill. You and I, we know what it means to kill. Leave him be. We must go." 

Duo shrugged. "Ok, ok, you're making me nervous with that thing. Let's go." With that, he walked quietly out the door and into the night. Heero followed close behind, slowing down only long enough to drop something that looked like a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table. He was tenser than usual, and his insistence bothered Duo on some level. _What was driving him to drag me along at gunpoint?_ Duo gave a sigh; he'd tell him in his own time. All Duo needed to do was bend over_. Yeah right, Mr. lemming Maxwell, off to get his ass shot off once more, courtesy of Heero Yui. _

Heero grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him sharply to the right. "Duo...we're going _that_ way. And I hope you can swim." 


	3. Chapter Two: Confliction in Duty

Noin paused to nod at the clerk on duty at the armory. Being civil never harmed anyone. She checked in the weapon she carried while on-duty in exchange for her ID and personal weapon. Running a hand through her dark hair, she shoved the ID card into a pocket, and the weapon, into her bag, retrieving the keys to her car as she made her way through the dimly lit car park.

Normally, she looked forward to the end of yet another day. It was a time that allowed her to finally relax, to kick back and do something, well, fun. It wasn't that she hated her job...Preventer work was enjoyable in its own way, but not fun as inreal fun. That was not to be-not today. 

Noin slowly shut the vehicle door, sliding the key into place, but not turning on the ignition. Leaning back, she rested her head against the seat as she stared up at the roof of the car. Zechs had been completely silent during the trip back to headquarters. Having felt guilty for slapping him, she'd tried to talk to him, to apologize, but he'd simply nodded at her and continued staring out the vehicle window as the street raced by. 

A small sigh escaped her lips as she started the engine. Whatever it was that was troubling Zechs, she hoped he'd get over it soon. 

She revved the engine, picking up speed as she steered the car out of Preventer Headquarters, and out into a city bathed in twilight, not looking forward to the task at hand.

***** 

Noin pulled up into the driveway of one of the large, sprawling mansions situated in the outskirts of Old Tokyo, a recently redeveloped district now populated with the cream of society. She smirked a little, remembering the huge ruckus that Ann had put up when she was politely told that she had to move there. Whatever Ann had been like in the days of war as Une, she was completely different now. 

The powers that be had decided that Ann's private residence, a modest penthouse in one of Tokyo's condominium belts, was not 'befitting of the Commander-In-Chief of the Preventers of the United Earth Nation'. So they had arranged for her to move into said mansion, just several doors away from the President's official residence. Ann had fought them tooth and nail, citing 'violations of the rights of a private citizen', but in the end, politics won out. Ann had moved belongings, Mariemeia, and all.

Noin pressed the large doorbell to the right of the huge door, rubbing her hands together to stave off the cold night air. Bright illumination filled her vision as the door finally opened, and she found herself face to face with Ann's government-provided butler. He smiled as recognition passed between them. "Ah... good evening, Miss Noin. Miss Ann hasn't returned from work just yet, but if you would care to come in, I'm sure she'll be back shortly-" 

"Good to see you again, Charles. I'm afraid Ann is currently...held up at work. We're having a lot of trouble with a recent investigation, and she may not be able to come home...for a while. Is Mariemeia in?" 

The butler nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, she is. Shall I call for her?" Noin smiled at him. "Please." Choosing a sofa at the opposite end of the room, she sat down heavily, leaning back and closing her eyes. Today had been a horrid day, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in a nice, hot bath. 

"Aunt Lucrezia?" Noin blinked suddenly, opening her eyes and turning in the direction of the voice, smiling instinctively. "Hi, Marie." The girl laughed as she raced across the distance between them, leaping into her arms, drawing Lucrezia into a tight hug. Ann had not been the only one to change over the last few years, Mariemeia, too, had changed for the better, recovering a lot of the childhood she had lost under Dekim Barton. Noin absently stroked Marie's hair. They had gotten close in the years since the conflict she had instigated as Dekim's pawn, a natural extension of the close friendship Noin had with her surrogate mother. 

However, despite the familiarity between us, she still felt uncomfortable...having to tell Mariemeia what she did. "Marie...Ann won't be coming home for a while...she's...busy in the office. We're right in the middle of a very important investigation, and she has to be there round-the-clock." 

It took Noin a while to realize that Mariemeia had stood up, releasing her from the hug. As she looked up, she saw her standing in front of the couch, facing away from her. "Marie? What-?"

Mariemeia shook her head, interrupting Noin. "You don't have to lie to me, Aunt Lucrezia. I know what happened to... to Mom. I saw it all... on the news." 

Noin sighed. So much for protecting her from the truth. The only thing left for her was to lessen whatever damage there might be. Standing up, she drew the child back into a hug. Oddly, Mariemeia seemed unperturbed.

"Marie... will you be okay?" She nodded quickly... too quickly. 

Noin smiled, "That's my girl. It's getting late, I'd better get going." 

"Aunt Lucrezia?" Noin halted, reaching her coat, turning back to the girl. "Aunt Lucrezia... would you... stay with me... until... until... Mom comes back?" 

Noin sighed again. So much for kicking back and relaxing at home. But, how could she refuse? Marie was like a daughter to her as well. Exhaustion and fatigue warred with a sense of duty to Ann and Marie, and duty won out. She nodded wearily, trying to mask the exhaustion on her face. 

At least Ann had a nice Jacuzzi.


	4. Chapter Three: All Alone in the Night

Relena shut the door behind her, thoughts swirling around in her head, none of them offering release. She had thought to go down to the kitchen and get something to drink, but others were there and she hadn't wanted to disturb them. 

She felt trapped again. Trapped by her own self. And that knowledge scared her.  
She was trapped by the past that never was. She'd never had a relationship, meaningful or otherwise, with Heero or any of the others in this house. Sure, she knew some of them, Quatre coming to mind. But the others were no more than passing acquaintances. She knew Hilde, from that brief time on the Libra. But that, too, was nothing to base a friendship on. Being the Vice Foreign Minister was a position that didn't leave much for social niceties with people her own age.

She dashed away the tears she wasn't aware she had been crying from her face, getting angry with herself. No one was worth her tears and she was tired of crying. She had to do something before she exploded.  
Checking the door to make sure that it was locked, she gave silent thanks that her room was on the ground floor. Taking off her robe and gown, Relena dug into the closet, coming out with a pair of shorts, swimsuit, a towel, and a pair of sandals. Making sure that the pillows made a convincing lump in the bed, she then crossed over to the window, opening it slowly, making sure that she wouldn't miss hearing the guard's movements in case he heard hers.   
She swung her legs over the sill, feeling like a child again. She used to do this when she was younger and guessed that some things were never really forgotten. Dropping the slight distance to the ground, she looked around, in case anyone heard her. Then she closed the window again.   
Skirting the house, she passed beneath another open window, this one on the second floor. She saw a shadow pass the window and slowed down, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice her. When no voice called out, she kept on going. Relena felt a slight pang that _someone_ might miss her before she got back, then shook her head. No one would know that she was gone, and even if they did, she didn't care.   
She had seen a small cove, secluded a bit from the rest of the ocean and the other residences, on her way in and when she had been given a short tour. That was her destination. No one would think to look for her there.  
She was alone. And she was free.  


*** 

Sally was brushing her hair, admiring the moonlight as it filtered into her bedroom window through the thin white curtains. It was late, but she had stayed up reading in hopes it would settle her nerves. Despite her attempts, she felt nothing but unease. They were supposed to be on vacation, but how could anyone rest when they held the fate of the systems' greatest ministers in their hands? She had only agreed to allow Relena on this venture if she accompanied her. Pleasantly, Relena accepted, saying it would be good for Sally to get some air and to forget about Preventer business at the office. But Preventer business was impossible to forget- especially when one was responsible for the well being of Relena Darlien

She stepped out on to the balcony to savor the salty sea breeze when something caught her attention. 

Relena Darlien was quickly making her way down to the beach, donned in a swimsuit and shorts!

With an exasperated sigh, Sally dropped her brush, and sprinted into the bedroom. She quickly pulled on her own bathing suit, and khaki pants, aware that Relena would politely refuse to return to the house with her.   
After snagging her magnum 45, she jogged out of the room. 

***

For a few...tense moments, silence seemed to permeate the stairwell. Not absolute silence, mind you...Quatre could still hear Duo and Hilde talking in the kitchen. And he could still hear the warring going on inside of himself...the conflicting emotions...the things he could sense...  
Definitely not absolute silence.  
"Quatre."  
He blinked, startled out of his reverie. He looked in her direction.  
Her eyes were on him, her gray gaze surprisingly...soft, as she seemed to study him with quiet contemplation. Their eyes met and she abruptly looked away. Even in the pale shadows he could see color faintly rising in her cheeks. Strange...this was unlike her. Unlike the girl...the woman, he'd once fought over four years ago.  
He fought back a grimace, as memories of their confrontation resurfaced from the depths of his mind. Subconsciously, he could feel a dull ache throbbing where the sword had pierced his body. His hand came up instinctively, clutching at the wound that was no longer there. It took him a moment to realize that something was holding on to his arm...clutching at it. He looked down.  
Dorothy had reached over, her hand over his as he clutched at the old wound. Somehow...he knew she could tell what he was thinking. Her mouth opened, as though wanting...needing, to say something. For a moment, she stood, poised, her hand linking them, on the brink of speaking...  
She looked down. Her hand fell.  
Without thought, he instinctively reached back towards her, but...something stopped him. This wasn't right. It…wasn't time.  
A moment passed before she looked up again, a small...could he call it wistful?…smile on her lips.  
"You're right, Quatre...it's late. Go back to bed."  
With that, she turned, and he found himself watching as her sleek form ascended the staircase gracefully.

A sound at the top of the staircase caught his attention. He looked up, surprised to find Sally standing there at the top of the stairs. She appeared calm, but her posture gave away the fact that she was concerned about something.  
She spoke, her alto voice mirroring the concern he saw in her posture, "Relena's left. Keep an eye on things for me. Please make sure Dorothy stays put. The last thing I need is two of the most powerful women in this system vanishing under our noses!"  
Quatre couldn't help a smirk. Trust Relena to sneak off on her own somewhere in the night. Knowing her...she'd probably followed Heero down the service staircase.  
He nodded silently at Sally, watching as she descended the stairs, walking past Dorothy, exiting through an adjacent passageway leading to the main entrance.  
He had just begun to turn back to Dorothy when the kitchen door opened abruptly, the bright lights from within illuminating the corridor briefly. He stared.  
Hilde.  
From the look on her face, he could tell that something wasn't right. She'd noticed him staring at her, and he could feel her trying to hide it from him. Dorothy had paused when Sally had appeared, and she was looking at Hilde too, now. The hint of unasked questions wafted across the room.  
Hilde was silent.  
Quatre put on his best smile, pretending to not have noticed anything that had been going on in the kitchen. A small voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, about Hilde's sudden exit from the kitchen, about what Heero could possibly have to say that was more important to Duo than Hilde. The nagging voice grew as he realized that no more sounds were coming from the kitchen.  
He looked at Hilde.  
"Hilde...daijobu. Desu ka?"  


***

Heero finally let go of Duo's arm, stopping on the beach, close to a wooden shed. He took out his laptop, put it down on one of the uneven steps that led up to the slightly elevated shed, and opened the lid. The eerie greenish glow of the LCD lit up his features. His face intent, he punched in the codes necessary to log in, his fingers flying over the keyboard at extraordinary speed. 

"Duo, monitor my frequency. I hope you remember how to use a UNIX shell. No fancy GUI here. Tell me if anything is amiss." 

Duo heaved a careful breath, then nodded, understanding what Heero wanted of him. "Ok, on one condition. What's going on, why is this so important, and why the hell was it so urgent that you had to drag me here without my tools, bombs, and in my underwear?" 

Heero put aside the laptop, ignoring Duo's question. In an instant he was at the shed door. It was closed. A heavy steel padlock was caught in a loop of the same metal, effectively closing the door shut. He grunted. "Door's closed." He grasped the padlock firmly and pulled, the muscles in his arm rippling. With a wrench of broken metal, he tore the metal loop off the door and pushed it open. 

Duo blinked at his display of strength, then frowned. Sometimes he was sure there was nothing human about Heero Yui. It made him wonder. After all, the guy was a bona fide Superman.

Thinking of Superman made him think of Hilde. She liked the old vintage films he dug up; in fact, she liked them so much she squealed every time the dude came out in his jammies to save the world. Duo smirked slightly at the thought of Heero in superhero jammies. Then again, he wore superhero jammies. Duo was dressed in a lemming suit and prepping himself to leap off the proverbial cliff with him...and Duo didn't know how to fly! 

__

Can you say crash and burn, baby? 

Duo nudged the twisted metal in the sand, then smirked up at him. "Hmm, you made good work of that. Something you want to talk about? " Heero made no move to respond. Exasperated, he shook his head, hands digging into his hair. "Argh! Yui! I want answers. I'm not goddamned budging until you tell me what's going on! God damn it!" 

"Something very dangerous is in that base, Duo." Heero rummaged through the shed and came out his arms full of something dark. He dropped one on the sand next to Duo, then slipped in the other. A black wetsuit. He zipped it up halfway and tied the arms around his waist. "Put yours on. I'll bring the oxygen tanks and help you shoulder yours. I hope you know how to use one of those." 

Duo looked at the wet suit and frowned. He had only used one once, about four years ago, in training. Most of his salvage operations in the water were in Deathscythe. But then again, training always came back when under fire. "Sure I can, and if you piss in one, it will keep you at a nice cozy ninety-eight degrees for quite a while." 

Quickly Duo began to slip into the suit, recalling his buoyancy problem. "You better give me at least a sixty pound weight belt."

"There must be one in there. Go look." Heero came out of the shed once more, and meticulously checked the oxygen tanks he had put down next to Duo. Any defect would mean a certain death. Which would in turn mean a failed mission...and a failed mission...he did not even want to let his mind wander that way. It led only to regrets. "We'll take a boat to bring us to the coordinates. Then we will need to dive to the base entrance." 

Duo exhaled, nodding. "Whatever you say," then, without a word, went into the shed and rummaged around for more weights for his dive belt. He didn't have the guts to tell Heero diving bothered him. Clear waters. The very thought of diving blind in the dark in a living sea made his skin crawl. The ocean was filled with things designed with poisons, teeth and tentacles. Things he'd like to know if they were coming at him. 

Space was different. It wasn't alive. Sure, you were weightless, but space wasn't alive in the same way the ocean was. You could see things in space. In the ocean visibility was next to nothing, especially at night, even in these crystal clear waters. Things weren't out to make you a meal, and in the dark nonetheless. 

He was used to space; nothing scared him there. Sure it was dangerous, but a hole in a space suit was easily patched; and with the proper training, one could navigate anti-gravity. It didn't matter how fast or slow you went in space. But in the sea...if you ascended too quickly, you were dead. 

Duo's morbid brain cooked up the image of his bloated corpse floating on the high seas like a fish bait restaurant..._That's right, EAT at DUO'S! He's buoyant! _

Quickly putting away his thoughts, Duo located the weights and began to fasten them on the dive belt. He couldn't let Heero see how nervous he was. He'd never tolerate that. He licked his lips, wetting them, then faced him with a shit-eating grin. "So, how deep is this dive?" 

Heero sat down on a step and gathered his laptop on his knees, starting to type furiously. "Not much. Twenty-five to thirty meters. Hurry up. I am leaving a message for Trowa. He should take Quatre and the others and leave. We don't know the repercussions our destroying it could have." 

Duo stepped back, zipping up his wet suit, and glared at him. "Whoa, now wait, we're diving twenty-five to fifty meters? I'm inexperienced. We're gonna blow the joint?" he waved his hands up in a mock surrender. He had to chill. "Ok, no, of course we'd have to blow the joint, but why not have Sally send a few units and take it out that way? Let the Preventers do it. This is their business." He heaved a breath. "There has got to be an easier way." 

Despite his words, Duo finished suiting up and studied his mask and tank. He felt like the frogman from hell. _Guess my life would always be a B-grade horror flick._

"Ok, let's get this over with. I'm presuming we're using C4 charges with remote detonators? 'Cause if not, I'm bailing. I don't plan to be swimming on top of that sucker with a timer when it blows."

Heero grunted in answer, trying to sort out his conflicting thoughts. First a strange, fleeting emotion in Duo's eyes, now this stance so casual it seemed contrived. Heero could not figure out what was going in his partner's mind. But he felt...guilty. He knew it was something he did that robbed the smile from his violet eyes. 

"Duo...do you want me to help you with your oxygen tank?" _I'm sorry, Duo. But this is a mission. There is no place for feelings such as that. Feelings make you weak, and I need to be strong. _

Duo shook his head, seeing Heero size him up once more like he was a bug under a microscope. Good old Heero, he could away depend on him to let things drop like a stone. After all, he was scared to shit and knew Heero saw it. He dropped to the ground, slipping his arms though the shoulder straps of the tank. It was roughly sixty pounds and rather easy to haul onto his back. Moments later, he was ready. "No use me whining about this. Uh, one thing for sure though, whomever is giving us these orders better be paying me a pretty damn penny." 

Stone eyes stared at his and wordlessly looked him over, checking if he was properly equipped. Silently, Heero turned away and left his laptop in the shed, under a box of fish tackle, stored in its waterproof lining, then zipped up his wetsuit and shrugged his oxygen tank on his back. He put his mask over his face then pushed it up on his forehead, in a manner very reminiscent of Quatre's goggles. "The boat is out back. We should go now." 


	5. Chapter Four: A Cry in the Night

With Quatre on guard duty, Sally felt a great deal better as she made her way up the path toward the small figure plodding up the horizon. Relena wasn't moving too fast, but she could tell from the confidence of her gate that she was definitely determined.  
And when Relena Darlien was determined, something was bothering her. Whatever that something was drove her out in the middle the night to take a swim. It all seemed harmless, but already in four years there had been fifteen attempted assassinations on Relena's life. The World wanted peace, but a selected few terrorist groups wanted it to end in Chaos. And despite the facade of control the ESUN had over the prevailing nations, negotiations were very uneasy. Only Ms. Darlien seemed to keep things under tabs.  
In her business, Evil always found a way to find the most inconvenient moment to attack. Especially a moment when the famed Ms. Darlien was away on a vacation, with no real security. On her insistence…

Sally sped up her pace, jogging now, until she was ten feet behind her. 

***

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The spirits were with him tonight- he could feel their hunger and longing at his enlightened soul. Yes, he longed for their cries, for they gave him strength to use the bones...the bones. 

He tossed them on the battered, over-turned garbage can two miles from the beach, watching them play over the surface of the can. 

__

Ting 

Ting 

Ting 

Yes, he could see them. Two doves playing in the waves. The house was awake It would be dangerous to move now, but it was the best window of opportunity. 

The bones rocked for a moment, then stilled. Her guardian took the bait. They had to strike now. 

He smiled thinly, recalling his lord's eagerness to do evil. If not for the spirits, but for his own ambitions. But evil nonetheless. 

Soon the peace minister, and those who followed her, would die and the Earth remade. 

***  
Hilde blinked once, her feet shifting slightly as she glanced at them; her eyes seemingly glazed and numb. Her voice was a dry monotone, "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I am."

__

Please go away, please leave me alone.

Quatre suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong, and he found himself trying to mask his concern, but from the look Hilde was giving him, it appeared he was having as much success hiding that as she had hiding her discomfiture. He asked her another question, trying to keep her talking. Maybe that way, he could find out what was really going on.

"Hilde...how's Duo?" Inwardly, Quatre grunted. _So much for pretending NOT to know_. She smiled faintly, a look of resignation crossing her face. He found himself thinking that perhaps she had been hoping that he hadn't noticed as well. 

"Fine." Came the terse reply, her face reverting to a stolid mask. Abruptly, Hilde started up the staircase, walking past both Dorothy and Quatre, her head shaking slowly. A few steps further, and she suddenly stopped, turning back to them, speaking their names. Turning to her, Quatre waited. 

Hilde looked at the two of them "I think I'll be taking a leave of absence...starting tomorrow." 

He blinked. Were things between her and Duo -that- bad? Emotions warred within, but he squashed them all down, furious at himself for even thinking such...thoughts. He would NEVER take advantage of a situation like this! Never! Whatever else happened, he would never come to understand why he did... what he did next. 

Quatre started up the staircase too, pausing on the step just below hers, one of his hands reaching up to rest on her right shoulder, that one simple act better at voicing his concern, empathy and understanding better than a thousand words. He could hear a small voice screaming at him, telling him he was insane, that he was too forward, but for once he didn't care. 

Hilde had been hurt...badly and, more than anything, she needed a comforting shoulder to cry on. Quatre knew she wasn't the sort to do stuff like that, she was a strong person, but the offer had to be made. It was the proper thing to do, something expected of close friends. Despite being one step below her, he found her looking up into his eyes, and couldn't help a small smirk. It was still a strange sensation. 

The last time he'd seen any of them in person, the last time their busy schedules had allowed even close business partners like him, Duo and Hilde to meet in person, instead of conducting business via electronic means, was nearly two years ago. The same time he'd last met any of the people that had gathered here for this vacation. At the time, they'd all still been relatively of the same height, but a year back, just in time for his nineteenth birthday, he'd had a sudden growth spurt...and when they gathered here earlier that day, everyone's reaction to Quatre suddenly towering over them had been priceless. Duo had been typically the most vocal, teasing him about _'having turned into Goliath'_. Heero represented the other extreme, silently looking at him and turning away.

He realized suddenly that he'd been holding Hilde's shoulder for over a minute now without saying anything, and she was beginning to look at him strangely. He blushed furiously, releasing her shoulder. Putting on another smile, he began, "Hilde...I can't say...that I know what you're going through...but I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be making any decisions like this just right now..."

He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "...go back to sleep, Hilde. We'll talk about this again in the morning, and if you still feel that way, I won't have anything to say about it." She seemed to hesitate, as though wanting to argue further, but with practiced ease, he put on the watery-eyed puppy-dog expression that he'd used so often in the past few years to get people to agree with him. It was odd really. Despite his size, this 'puppy-dog' expression he used always brought out some sort of _'maternal instinct'_ in people, giving them the impression that he needed some sort of...protection. Whatever the reason, it always ended up that people became more willing to give in to him, something he'd used effectively during negotiations

***

Relena walked away from the house, feeling lighter with every step she took. It was exhilarating, getting away from under the roof of that house and the pressures of her ever-present guards.  
She wondered if anyone would notice her absence. Would they think that she had gone looking for Heero's room? She wanted to laugh at that errant thought-that part of her life was now over. She had her own life to lead and he wasn't a part of it.  
As she crested the hill that led down to the cove, she stopped, mesmerized. The moonlight shimmering on the water was beautiful, silver on deep blue, almost black water, with a backdrop of steep cliffs and lush vegetation. She couldn't recall how many times she'd seen the moon from space, but nothing beat the view from planet side.  
Then a voice stopped her in her tracks. A voice she knew only too well.  
"Relena, care if I join you?"   
Relena turned to see Sally coming up behind her, dressed in tan slacks over a swimsuit. She could also see the slight bulge that denoted that she was carrying a pistol. Her face was pleasant, as if she were going out for a moonlight walk, but her eyes were serious. 

She may have been able to slip away from her guards, but she could never seem to fool Sally. She would never tell her, but Sally intimidated her at times. She was both healer and warrior, and she had never looked down on her, even from the beginning, when they had first met in the hospital almost five years ago, when Relena was looking for Heero.  
Through the years Sally had been both supporter and surrogate mother, taking the place of her own, who had decided to live in seclusion, away from the political forum she found herself in.  
No, Sally was a good friend who had let her come here only if she would allow her to come along. But Relena wished she had left that pistol in her room. There was no danger here. 

She couldn't help it-she felt like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She felt her shoulders slump slightly. "Sure, Sally. I'm sure the water's fine."  


***

Sally arched her brow at the girl, hearing disappointment in her voice. She couldn't blame her actually. She had caught her in the act, an endearing attempt at the privacy she well deserved. Sally's very presence was a reminder that her life would always be public and never her own. Sadly, she offered a consoling smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can see you're disappointed. But both you and I know it is my job to make sure you're safe."  
She then strayed a glance to the see the gently lapping waves kissing the crystal white sands of the beach. "Besides, the sea is too tempting to let this opportunity go. Especially between friends."  
Friends, yes, Sally admired her. Relena was stronger than she could ever dream of being. She was a military woman, and often forced to come at blows with violence. She could never face the politicians that the younger woman did every day. Her battlefield was far more important than Sally's. 

Relena's battlefield made sure people like her were not needed.   
But she could tell Relena Darlien was fighting some other ghosts than a boardroom filled with stuffed shirts. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" she asked, gently leading her further down the beach. "You look tired, and concerned about something..."  
Relena looked up at her. "Am I that transparent?"  
Sally tilted her head, smile fading some. Relena always tried to keep a good sense of humor, regardless of her feelings. "As transparent as glass."  
Relena smiled weakly at her expression. "Please don't start on how it was reckless of me to leave the house in the middle of the night. "  
Sally didn't blame her. She was well aware of the dangers of her actions and didn't need scolding. She shook her head. Whatever was bothering her was bad. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on it. I know you had good reasons."  
Relena sighed softly. "I guess I'm running from the past that never was, Sally. I really don't know these people, yet they're all so nice to me." She wouldn't mention how trapped she was feeling, or how pleasant it was to talk about how she felt to someone.  
"It must be hard for you. " Sally said reassuringly. "You've never had a chance to get to know people your age. And dealing with politicians all day isn't easy for anyone to make the adjustment. Yes, all of you are bonded in one way or the other, mainly the war, but outside of that you're all well, as you said, strangers. But I think you all want to have something else."  
Relena giggled mirthlessly. "What could we all want, Sally? To fall in love with each other and live happily ever after?" She wanted to shout at her. At least Sally had Wu Fei to turn to for companionship and maybe love. But she had no one.  
"If I were you, I'd start at trust and friendship. Yes, you'd give that, but Mr. " perfect soldier" has a great deal to learn." Sally shook her head, understanding her frustration. Her relationship with Wu Fei wasn't easy. And in many ways, he and Heero were very much alike. Both were driven-one by justice and perfection, the other by what he was. "I had to literally knock Wu over the side of the head to get him to notice me as anything other than a soldier."  
"You're talking about Heero? Why? It's clear to me that he wants nothing to with me and that's fine." Relena was surprised at how calm she sounded. Maybe the truth was liberating. "And I think that if you ever point out that those two are similar, you'd might want to move as quickly as you can!" she quipped.  
Humph!" Sally folded her arms, smile growing "They're men. Men are infinitely stupid and infinitely foolish. To quote a friend: Men are stupid, Women are crazy-you put the two together, and all hell breaks loose. They get along famously or the men are too damned blind to see what the woman see in them." She looked at her. "It takes a hell of a lot to make any relationship work, Relena. But I'm ranting. I just don't like seeing you feeling so miserable for a blind bastard who ignores you. You're a very good person, and have a kind heart. I think some day, if he's any kind of man, he'll let you in, but until he finds himself, he won't be able to."  
She smiled at Sally. "Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind the next time I decide to fall in love with someone. Heero and I will probably never be together, and quite frankly, I wish him the best. That's all I've ever done. I want him to live a happy, full life." 

Sally felt so sorry for her. She loved Heero Yui more than life. But their worlds kept them apart. It was tragic, but Relena was noble and very mature about it. "You quite a Star, Relena Darlien." she said. "If I were in your shoes, I would have nailed him in the balls a long time ago. I admire your patience and good will."  
"Nailed him in the balls?" Relena couldn't help it-she laughed out loud, feeling a weight lift off her chest. "He doesn't even feel pain, Sally! What makes you think that hitting him there, in the balls, would make any difference? He'd just stare at me and say "Omae wo Koroso" again! Or put a gun to my face! Not exactly the best way to start a relationship, you know." She looked away after that, toeing the white sands. She didn't know what Sally would think of her after that outburst. It was a far cry from her usual, reserved self.  
Sally stopped walking, watching her nudge the sand with her toe. With a sigh, she looked to the sky. "Hmm, maybe I'll have to wear them titanium-toed boots again"  
Relena looked up at that comment. "What do you mean by that?" She was curious at the cryptic note in her voice. She also sounded grim, as if contemplating something dire.  
"I just think Mr. Yui needs to learn more about life to understand how to live. Wu Fei is just as clueless. Life is more than justice and honor."  
"I don't think that there's anything that Heero can't handle in life. He has his own life to lead. And I have no say." She looked up at her, since her friend still topped her by an inch or so. "Sally, I came out here to stop thinking about those things. Can we talk about something else?"  
She shrugged. "Sure...it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
Relena smiled at her quick response. "Thanks, Sally. I believe it is a gorgeous night, with that full moon just so in the sky." she gestured toward the water. "Still want to take that swim? Promise I won't drown!"  
Sally nodded, then slipped off her pants. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"  
Relena smiled. The world seemed a brighter place.

***

Hilde sighed, nodding slightly as she turned, climbing up the remaining steps and disappearing out of sight into the hallway. Quatre turned back to Dorothy, and found her scrutinizing him. He paused, realizing that she had been observing everything he did with Hilde. Tugging at the plain white T-shirt he had changed into before going to bed, he climbed down the stairs, past her, and into the kitchen. The sounds of footsteps from behind told him she was following.

He squinted, trying to get used to the bright illumination of the room. The kitchen was empty. The smell of coffee lingered, and a used cup sat unattended to on the kitchen table. His attention drawn, he crossed over to the table, picking up the cup, toying with it. Where was Heero and Duo? A small piece of paper on the table caught his eye. Picking up it, he unfolded it, giving it a cursory glance. He blinked.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Relena,_

Leave today. Return to Cinq. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

The handwriting was messy, and there were a lot of smudges on the paper. He couldn't recognize the handwriting, but it was obvious who had written it. Heero. 

It was then that he realized he could feel his presence again, and found he was looking in the direction the feeling came from. His mind raced, recalling the map of this area, trying to place a location to the direction he was looking at. He blinked again. 

The beach. Heero, and possibly Duo, were at the beach. 

"You're...going down...to the beach, aren't you?" he jumped slightly, turning to realize that Dorothy was directly behind him, reading the note. She was looking at him. He realized then that he'd made a promise to Sally to watch Dorothy. Suddenly, he found himself in a dilemma

He had a feeling that something was wrong, that he _had_ to go intercept Heero and Duo, that they were up to something. And he'd also promised to make sure Dorothy was safe.

"Go, Quatre." It was odd...it was as if she knew what he was thinking. He paused...his mind trying to come up with objections.

"Demo…" He realized she had her hands on his shoulders now, her actions a mirror of his with Hilde mere moments ago. He looked down, into her eyes.

She spoke again, repeating her words. "Go, Quatre. I'll stay here." He felt a sudden pressure on his left cheek. Looking down, he felt his heart race, and his first instinct was to back away, that they were too close. In reality, he was frozen. 

Her lips brushed against his cheek in the soft hint of a kiss, and as they met, he heard her whisper softly. "...I promise...go, Quatre." With that, she backed away, her eyes instantly averted, her pace quickening as she left the kitchen through the door they had entered through, leaving him staring at the slowly-closing door, blushing furiously. 

***

__

It wasn't so bad to be the rotten egg after all, Relena thought idly, floating on the water. Sally had beaten her to the cove, diving in headfirst. She had waited a few seconds, avoiding the splash, watching. Then Sally had come up, sputtering and gasping at how cold the water was.  
She had smiled smugly at her before entering the water slowly, letting her body acclimate to the temperature. When it finally reached her waist, then, and only then, did she plunge in. She stayed down there for a long moment, then came up, throwing her hair away from her face. Sally had glared at her, smiling, before muttering something about her being a show-off. She had smiled back before taking off to swim a few laps around the perimeter of the cove.  
After a couple of laps she had let herself relax, floating on her back, staring up at the night sky. She had always loved the ocean, having grown up next to the seaside. Her father had encouraged her as a child to take part in athletic activities and she remembered enjoying swimming the most. Couldn't surf to save her life, but she could swim. That's why she had kidded with Sally about drowning. She was experienced, almost good enough to be a lifeguard.  
She gazed at the stars shining above her, the moon off to her right. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. She hadn't felt so good in months. She could see above her, in the heavens, the distant lights of the colonies as they rotated in their LaGrange points. If she remembered correctly, the one that seemed closest was L1, where she was scheduled to go next week once she left here. A small meeting with the colony representatives. Nothing important, but it was her duty to appear.  
She heard a slight splash and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Sally go back under. In retrospect, she was glad that she was here with her. Some of her views were interesting, especially concerning Heero, but she was her friend and she wanted friends around right now, not faceless guards.  
Something brushed against her arm, something foreign. She took a deep breath, ready to face Sally underwater, ready to turn the tables on her. Then things got out of control.  
Something grabbed her around the waist, dragging her under. She went limp for a moment, more surprised than anything. Then she started to struggle, some instinct telling her that this wasn't Sally playing some kind of trick.   
It was dark under here; she could barely make out the form of a man, faceless behind a mask. She squirmed harder, trying to get away. _Sally! Where was Sally?_  
Her balled up fist hit the assailant in the chin and his grip slackened. Heartened, her lungs burning, she started up towards the surface, kicking as hard as she could, clawing her way up to the top. Then a hand grabbed her about her calves, tugging her back down again.   
As she sank back down, watching the faint bubbles of her useless struggle rise to the surface, she wondered if this was how she was going to die. Then, before her vision went black, she saw a flash of dark blue eyes staring back at her. _Heero_. She couldn't help herself-she opened her mouth to call out to him.

__

Heero…

***

On a small pier behind the shed teetered two boats. Heero went to one of them and deftly undid the knot in the cord that kept it bound to land, then grabbed hold of the sides to bring it parallel to the pier. 

__

Heero... 

He did not even notice his hands letting go and he turned around, scanning the beach urgently. 

She had called for him. 

A whisper escaped him, barely loud enough to reach his own ears. _"Relena."_

He had heard her voice, faint and panicked, as if she herself did not know what was happening to her. He felt the urge to stand up and scream her name, to run along the beach and look for her. Instead, he caught hold of the boat once more and steadied it next to the pier. 

"Duo. Get in." 


	6. Chapter Five: Haunted Pasts

Zechs fumbled for the key he knew should be in his pocket and turned it in the keyhole. He had come to the apartment alone, as Noin had decided to go see Mariemeia herself. He had done a lot of thinking on the way here. And the laptop, precariously held by the passenger safety belt, had done a lot of encryption cracking. 

Most of the message was undecipherable and would require longer analysis. But what he could gather... A hidden OZ base... sill active... and Mobile Dolls... 

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the darkened apartment and closed the lock behind him. Without bothering to turn the light on, he stripped quickly and rummaged in his closet, taking out one of his old OZ uniforms. Every clasp, every button, every piece of finery reminded him of a time where he was trying to be someone else. The polished black boots, the vibrant red vest, and the golden tassels. These were remains of this man, this 'Lightning Baron', this confident charismatic man he was no longer. He felt a ghost of his old bravado return to him as he tied the white cravat around his neck and pulled equally white gloves over his hands. This man he could discern in the reflection of his figure on the window looked nothing like him, a beautiful stranger drawn with moonbeams, his features nobler and finer than his had ever been. He slowly brought a hand to his face, watching in fascination as it moved across the ethereal face in the glass. 

If it had not been for the uniform the color of freshly spilt blood, it could have been his Father's face staring at him from the other side of the window. No... 

The look in those eyes... 

Zechs put both his hands flat on the window and let his forehead drop against the cold glass. "Treize. You are still watching me, my friend. Like before, you want me to protect your heart. I will, you know. How could I do otherwise?" 

He had taken a decision. A step that would point the way to all others; his path was drawn in front of him, and like he did previously, he would walk it to its end. Its ludicrous, predictable end. Scooping his car keys off the bed cover, he strode out of his apartment and left for the Preventer Headquarters. 

***

One swipe of his ID card and he was in. The few doors that were accessible all day and night 

were usually automatic, not manned. And a key card reader would not notice his strange attire. 

The screen flared to life, red LED letters forming words on the panel: Milliard Peacecraft Codename Wind Clearance Alpha Please Proceed 

The door slid open and he walked in, the light turning on as the motion detectors registered his presence. The sound of his booted feet reverberated along the empty corridors. Headquarters were always deserted at 4:00am. And there he was, Zechs-Milliard Merquise-Peacecraft, former Lightning Count and Lieutenant in the OZ Special forces, Ambassador to the colonies and White Fang leader, the man with many names, many titles, but without one that fit him. There he was, betraying the ones who trusted him once again. 

He stopped in front of one of the computer terminals and logged in. It was no use hiding his tracks. Zechs Merquise was back. A few hurriedly-types commands later and he knew where they kept Ann. Luckily, his security clearance was high enough to let him access most of the mainframe, and most of the building too. He had always been a good soldier, but not the hacker the pilot of Gundam 01 was. And then, he had always preferred a straight confrontation to all the backstage scheming Treize used to indulge in daily. Confidently, he walked through the maze of corridors towards the detention block A. What could be easier than simply walking in the wolf's jaws?

"Lord Peacecraft?" The guard looked him up and down, seemingly troubled by his unusual attire. The OZ had been disbanded at the end of the war, and no one dared to wear those uniforms anymore. 

"I'm here to interrogate Ann." No questions, nothing. The young guard simply turned to open the door, keying in his access code. So easy. With one blow he was lying on the floor, unconscious, as the door slid open with a hiss. Ann was there, seated primly with her hands in her lap. 

"Ann. Quickly. We have to go." 

Ann stood, her hands smoothing down her burgundy skirt. Her chin lifted slightly, brown eyes turning cold, hard.

"I'm ready."

Zechs grabbed her hand, stepped over the downed guard and made his way as fast as he could towards his car, almost dragging her behind him in the process.

"You've sent the message to Heero Yui. You know the full coordinates. Can't believe a five-year-old encryption would still be so hard to crack. You can fill me in on the details in the car. We have no time to lose."

Ann nodded. "You are correct. There is no time to lose. And you don't have to drag me everywhere, Zechs. I can keep up on my own."

So saying, she dragged her arm free, almost leading the way, as if she knew where they were heading. She looked back at him. "This is my mission."

"And I am the one with the keys to the car."

Ann smiled, if it could be called that, and slowed down to keep pace with the taller man. "You figured out part of the encryption code already? Impressive. Took some of OZ's top men to crack it after the war. You truly are worthy of Treize's friendship."

Zechs stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a wistful look in his eyes. "Treize's friendship damned me, Ann. But it's for him that I am here."

Ann shook her head. "He always trusted in you. Even in the midst of the war, he never forgot you or your friendship."

Zechs grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones from a few inches away. "Then trust me now. I can't do it alone and neither can you. And I won't involve the Preventers or Noin. It's only you and me."

Ann nodded. "I was hoping you would see it that way, Zechs. You and I understand his dream far better than anyone else alive or dead." She removed her arm from his grasp. "I suggest we discuss this in your car on the way to the shuttle port."

Zechs smiled and turned around, bridging the distance to the Parking entrance in a few long strides. His car had been recklessly parked halfway on the sidewalk in front of the entrance. Going directly to the passenger door, he opened it and waited. "During the war, I learned that in order to destroy a vision, you have to understand it."

Ann stepped forward. "Does understanding his dream make it any easier to destroy or protect?" So saying, she sat down gracefully in the passenger's seat, smoothing down her skirt and looked up at him. 

Zechs closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. Sitting down, he inserted the keys in the ignition and turned on the engine. "Epyon taught me that you must understand your enemies before you can best them. He never mentioned that some enemies can't even be vanquished through death."

He quickly changed gears and pounded on the gas pedal, the car roaring to a start and skidding as it turned the corner out of the Parking lot. Quickly adjusting, he accelerated, bent on getting to the spaceport as soon as possible. Or at least before the Preventers were alerted to his little stunt.

Ann looked over at him. "Some things live on even after the dreamer is dead."

"And some haunt the living. Look at me, throwing everything away for the man whose dreams I could not shatter." Zechs jerked the steering wheel as he turned a street corner without even slowing down, running a red light. The horns of angry drivers blared around them. "I'll use Noin's access code. Both yours and mine must be compromised. We have to get a jet and fly to the coordinates in the message."

"Did you figure out the coordinates already, or did you break me out so that I would supply them?" 

"Breaking the code took longer than anticipated, but I now have the coordinates. What I need is the base's receiving frequency."

Ann glanced over at him. "Why do you need that?"

Zechs changed lane, letting out a small, exasperated sigh as he glanced in his rearview mirror and accelerated to cut off the car that had been slowing him down. "Announcing our arrival is the proper thing to do. Anything less would show a lack of breeding."

A gleam of respect crept into her eyes as she gazed at him. "You are planning to get there beforehand, before Heero can, and do it yourself, aren't you? That's why you need the codes." She paused, turning to look at the passing scenery, her visage reflected on the dark windows of the car. "I didn't expect to need the codes, so I didn't include them in the transmission, but I do know them."

"Heero Yui is the best Gundam pilot I ever had the chance to duel with. But he should not be the one risking his life for this. I have been living on borrowed time."

The tires screeched as Zechs suddenly brought the car to a lurching stop in front of the door of a high, chain-linked fence. Opening the window, he reached out towards a low terminal and keyed in his code. 

The LCD display turned green in acquiescence and the doors opened.

"I betrayed Treize's belief in me. It is fitting that I end his legacy."

She watched him silently as he maneuvered the car past the gate and out onto the tarmac. "His legacy was to insure that mankind not be denied their rightful place by machines. The machines you used with impunity. Are you now saying that you were wrong?"

"My goal remains the same. I have always wanted peace. The OZ must not be revived, whether at the head of an army of men or machines. This organization should have died with Treize, and I am here to make sure it does."

Zechs stopped the car and took the key from the ignition. "Take the laptop on the back seat and come quickly. We don't know how long before they figured out the authorization code we used."

She turned in the seat, grabbing the laptop as he instructed, then got out of the car. "I agree-the OZ that Treize dreamed of never came to pass and that travesty that was left in its place has no place now. What is your plan, if I may ask?"

Zechs smirked as he pointed to a nearby shuttle. "We're taking this one. As for my plan, I will tell you once we are safely inside, and blasting away from here."


	7. Chapter Six: Into the Unknown

The water was refreshing, its salt clinging to her skin as she stroked across its depths. The little cove was quaint and peaceful, so it felt like nothing could invade their little privacy in the dead of night. Stars twinkled down from the perfect sky, and she noted how easy it was to spot the flickering lights of the colonies overhead.

She wondered how Zechs and Noin were faring at headquarters, and if Ann was in need of her assistance at any time. Then again, they all wanted her to take a vacation and watch over Relena. 

Sally dunked her head under the small waves and noticed some vibration about ten feet away. When she came up, she caught a glimpse of Relena's pale, slender form gliding through the depths. She appeared freer now and she was pleased to finally notice the strain of the previous conversation had lifted. She didn't like upsetting people, but as a doctor she had learned that sometimes the painful truth was the first step toward healing. It made her think of Wu... 

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" she called out to Relena. 

Silence.

She frowned, looking over the waves as they sloshed against her face. Where could have that girl have gone? 

Something grabbed her ankles from below. Her first thought was to assume it was Relena playing some sort of joke, but this was hardly her style. 

Sally went to grab for her gun, hidden in the bathing suit, but she was sucked under. She thrashed-it was too dark to see the assailant, but she could feel his hands were spongy, like a wet suit. A diver. 

__

Damn it. 

Frantic, she struggled against his grasp in an attempt to rise up and breath precious air, but to no avail. She gasped. Seconds become long moments and her lungs began to ache and the wet, murky sea began to blacken... 

***

Inhaling the sea air, Duo studied Heero, then dropped his glance to the tiny wavelets reflecting the moonlight as they rolled lazily into shore.  
Heero had paused long enough for him to realize something was bothering him, but chose to ignore it. He wondered what it was, but held his tongue, knowing Heero's answer already. He had to mind his own damn business. He shrugged, dropped the tanks and equipment on to the deck of the boat, then climbed in. "Who's gonna drive, and do you have any Dramamine?"

***

Guede smiled thinly as the dark suited divers appeared over the side of the yacht, carrying the bodies of two lovely doves. Their delicate foms thumped across the deck as the divers lowered them. 

Yes, the bones were right, they were always right; the spirits were with him still. 

Guede studied his followers, pleased at their work. They had yet two more tasks before the evening was done. The Zobop waited for his success, for they were eager for the untold riches of the ancients. Riches he cared less about. All Guede desired was to serve the spirits and the evil they represented. It fed his undying hunger for power and lust for life. Only one truly lived if they touched the world of the dead, controlled it, and drank from its riches. 

"The young men, their task must be stopped. The spirits and your master demand it. You must obtain the documents before they destroy them." 

Three masked faces nodded. They would not fail. They were soldiers and believers in his power. Each one was specially chosen and trained for this mission. They were loyal. None questioned Guede. Not even Master Wolfe questioned him. Questioning him could mean death, for the Baron smiled upon Guede, for he controlled the Loa. Even Wolfe, despite his own desires and greed, never treaded on the Loa. He needed Guede and his powers to succeed in his goals

***

Quatre shook his head softly, trying to clear his thoughts. No matter, he could deal with that later. He turned towards the door leading out to the garden, his pace quickening to a fast sprint as he left the house, hoping he'd reach them in time. It took him all of two minutes to reach the beach...it wasn't very far away after all...and there, his suspicions were confirmed. 

In the bright moonlight, he could make out two figures...and one had a long flowing braid whipping in the cold night wind. Still running towards them, he yelled out, his light tenor carrying on the wind. 

"Heero! Duo! Matte!" 

***

The Sorcerer reached into the pocket of his crisp white slacks, for he was an impeccable dresser and a gentleman of high blood, and removed several syringe-like darts. "They are tipped with poisons, my humble servants, Wanga for our young bulls. It is powerful magic. Fail, and it shall fall upon you." 

Wanga, they knew it well. For Wanga was magic attributed to objects, and things. Spells to destroy people and their wealth. Good Wanga made the spell caster wealthy with the pain of others. Good Wanga weakened the victims soul, readying their souls for the Zobop to devour. 

Fearful eyes met Guede's, and pale faces nodded. Swiftly, each man loaded his harpoons, tipping their weapons with the fugu-based potion. Fugu, pufferfish poison, but diluted and mixed with many other substances to make a powerful neural toxin. In powder form it made Zombies. In the outside world it was a sought out medication, used as an anesthetic. Here it would serve as a poison to render it's victim unconscious, in a coma, hearing, but not seeing, and powerless to Guede's Allies. 

The poison was for Yui. For Yui was the most dangerous to Wolfe and his people. Yet, to Guede he was the most useful. But he needed his soul first and the Wanga would give it to him. 

When finished, each diver inspected their harpoons, then vanished into the sea, one by one. The Loa was with them. They would not fail. They knew the consequences. 

*** 

The boat rocked beneath Duo as he settled himself. Glancing up, he saw Heero pausing on the deck. In the distance Quatre's voice called out. Instinctively, he stood once more, rocking the boat with his motions, and waved to the boy. 

"I guess your plot to sneak away without notice has failed eh? Actually, I kind of like the idea of backup, Yui." 

"You have me to watch your back." Heero replied.

Duo frowned at Heero, sick of his insistence for secrecy. He'd watch his back; yes he was sure of that. _Like when he stole the parts of my precious Deathscythe some years ago to repair his Wing._ Heero Yui had the bad habit of using the people he worked with. 

Yes, he understood it. He was a professional agent himself, but they were all a team and had lives outside of the missions. They had homes and people to go back to. _Oh god, Hilde, what have I done to us? Don't hate me, please..._

He glanced back to Quatre, who was heading towards them swiftly. _Perhaps he could help bang some sense into Heero_. He then decided to dig his feet in. Even if they were firmly rocking on the sea. _Dramamine, where was my Dramamine? _If he kept rocking like this, he was sure he'd puke. 

"Ok, Yui, let me make something clear to you. We're no longer on a suicide mission. We need someone to cover our asses if something happens. Now, I know I'm repeating myself here, and I don't want you to think I don't trust you, but I'd just feel a little better with more than two people." 

"Maybe I was wrong. I should have gone on alone." 

Duo brushed his hair from his face, half expecting Heero's gun to wave in his face. "Without back up we could die," he said, emphasizing the word _die._ He licked his lips, tasting sea salt. " You can't always do it alone. What the hell will I say to Relena if you get yourself killed? She loves you, you know. And damn it, I don't want to be the one to tell her you're dead 'cause you were careless. " 

He was on a good roll, but saw that Heero's face was impassive as always. _What did the guy do? Glue that disinterested scowl on his face, or did he make that expression too many times and his muscles froze there? _

Exasperated, Duo threw his hands up, sending the boat teetering. Quickly feeling foolish, he grabbed the edges of the boat, balancing himself so he wouldn't plummet into the sea. "What is this, another suicide mission? Let Quatre be our back up. I'm not saying having him come with us, but let him come after us of we don't show in some amount of time...just in case of trouble." 

Heero wasn't impressed. "I am prepared for all eventualities. Even my own death, if the mission requires it. You're here to blow up the base if I fail. I know no one will notice if I don't return. That is why you are the backup, and not me." 

Stunned, Duo stared at him, not quite sure how to respond. He sighed, pondering how he could deflate his life is cheap speech. Then it came, bumping out of his lips without even a thought "Relena...Damn it, Relena loves you, so you have someone. And that little miss doesn't deserve the kind of hurt she'd have if you died. You choose to ignore it, cause it interferes with your "mission". But life is more than missions." 

"My life isn't, Duo." 

Pale, Duo blinked once more. Did Heero really believe his life was that worthless? For a while, he was actually hoping he had changed. _What in the name of hell kind of brainwashing did J and his bastard buddies do to him? _

"You're worth something! Jesus Christ on a pogo stick! Yui! You're my friend, doesn't that mean anything thing to you? Quatre, he cares, we all care! You're not a machine, you're a goddamned man!" 

Heero gazed at him steadily. Duo was wrong, of course. He had meant what he had told Relena four years ago, when he flew out to confront Zechs in Wing Zero. Life was a cheap thing. He saw it shattered too easily under his beam saber, in front of his gun, in his own hands... 

__

Life is a cheap thing…especially mine…

Duo was also wrong about Relena. If she had ever looked his way, it was because of what she imagined him to be. He felt like an empty shell. All he had was this body, this body that wouldn't quit, and the missions that wouldn't stop. 

It was so much easier to just do what you were asked to. 

It was so much easier not to dream. 

"If you are my friend, Duo, then come with me and blow up the base if I don't make it out on time." 
    
    Heero was asking him to put him out of his misery. Duo hauled in a breath and looked at the waves sparkling in the moonlight. He was a stupid ass dweeb to go along with this. "That was a real cheap shot," he said bitterly. "I don't take kindly to black mail, but you know how to pull my strings. OK, I'll help you, but only if you promise you'll let me help you get a life when this is all over with." 

Heero unzipped the top of his diving suit and fished in, his hand coming out with a small, tubular black metal rod not unlike a Mobile Suit remote self-destruct switch. He threw it offhandedly to Duo. He would not promise anything. Mostly, because he did not plan on coming back.

"Let's go." 

Duo caught the detonator, and seated himself back into the boat, studying the device. He had no intentions of helping him commit suicide. He promised he'd blow the joint, but only after Heero was out and safe. Duo owed Miss Relena that much for making the world peaceful. "Ok, let's get this ugly business over with…you know, Yui, I think you have to loosen up some. My advice to you is.... " He stopped, then shook his head. Heero probably didn't even know what the word meant, and if he did, he wouldn't care. He sighed and shook his head again, sending his braid slapping against the bow. "You know, when this is over with, I have a few films you have to see. They might help you loosen up some...and they're very educational." 

For his only answer, Heero grunted and turned to the boat's engine. 

***

Guede was pleased. He stared down at the bodies of the women. The Peacecraft girl lay in a puddle of salt water; her slender, shapely form sprawled elegantly at his feet. She, the only threat to his plans, had to be retained. A gilded cage of course. She was a lady, and should be treated as such, for the spirits would be angry if her body and soul were damaged when it was time for them to take her. Besides, he needed her to control Yui. Her soul was so bound to his that it would be easy to take him. 

Unable to resist, Guede reached down, and ran his fingers through her hair. It was like silk. "My beauty, it is truly a shame you must be given to the spirits to open Legba's gates. A shame, for I would be more than happy to be host to your allegiance for eternity." But enough sentimentality. With glance to his sailors, Guede quickly ordered Miss Relena to be taken below decks to her room. In a day she'd be comfortably in the Wolves estate, where she'd be prepared for the end. 

Miss Po, on the other hand, was a different case. The Preventers had to be bought down, and she'd be the tool to do so. The bones knew how unstable the world was, and Miss Relena's kidnapping would be put on her hands. 

A failed agent. Perfect.

"Take Miss Po to the shed. I will deal with her later. The ritual must be prepared."

***

The boat pulled away from the pier, and Duo stared behind him, noting Quatre as he charged forward to the end of the dock. But they were going too fast, and his features quickly faded in the dark as they entered deeper waters. 

Moments later, it was just Heero and Duo in the dark. The small boat hammered down on the waves, cutting through the sea effortlessly. Amazed, Duo watched the waves as they sparkled and reflected moonlight against the bow of the boat. At the rate they were moving, they'd be in the vast womb of the sea in no time. 

Duo sighed, then slumped in his seat, closing his eyes. Another mission. A wave of depression swept over him. Was this going to be the story of his life? 

__

Hilde, I'm sorry.

***

Quatre Raberba Winner grounded to a halt at the edge of the pier, the only sounds around him that of the ocean, the evocative sound of waves crashing against a shore as the pale aura of moonlight bathed the surroundings in faint illumination. He stood there, hands on his hips, watching the small craft carrying Heero and Duo as it steadily faded into the horizon, the deep breaths he was forcing himself to regulate strangely in tune with the crashing of the waves. 

__

Too late...I'm too late...

With a glance around the pier and the beach just a distance behind, the young blond quickly scanned for anything that might help him catch up with the two fools about to get themselves killed. Nothing. Turning sharply back towards the ocean, Quatre found himself calculating, musing about the possibility of him catching up with the boat...it couldn't possibly be going that fast...Heero and Duo just had a lot of a head start... 

Quatre snorted. Yeah, right. 

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to quash down the overriding sense of frustration that was beginning to take hold. Everything was going wrong. This was supposed to be a simple vacation...yet it was turning out to be... 

A mental image of a chibi-Duo prancing about on the deck, blowing raspberries at him and waving, crept into his mind. 

Quatre blinked incredulously. _What the hell's wrong with me? Heero and Duo are off who-knows-where...about to get themselves killed...and I'm thinking about chibis? _

Shaking his head violently in an attempt to clear his head of errant thoughts, he turned away from the ocean, taking slow steps back towards the mansion. 

***

"Duo. Wake up, we're almost there." As if to punctuate the words, the boat veered off violently to the right, the supplies they had brought lurching to one side. Heero's voice cut though his mind like a knife, opening his eyes to an expanse of boundless sea. 

In the distance Duo could see faint lights sparkling along the shoreline, but they were pale, barely discernable from the winking stars above. Damn, it was too nice of a night for this bullshit. He'd rather be snuggled in bed with Hilde and her succulent, perky beasts, nestled against his chest... 

No time for fantasies, Duo reminded himself, drawing in a breath, noting the vague flicker of lights playing over the sea. It could have been a buoy, bobbing on the surface, or a shrimp boat cruising the coast for a well-valued catch. His knowledge of the fishing/boating industry was limited, so he could only guess. Other than that they were alone. And, in the tiny little boat, invisible to all. 

"This is it?" Duo asked, voice soft and even. He quickly reached for his mask and spat in it to make sure it wouldn't fog, then rinsed it with the fresh salt water. "It's awfully dark, Yui." The boat stopped abruptly. 

"It's always dark in the middle of the night." Heero's voice was hushed, but there was an unmistakable edge to it. "This is as close to our target as we can get without being detected. Take your share of the explosives and jump in. We'll need to swim the rest of the way." 

Swim the rest of the way? Yeah, right, swim-that was easy for him to say. Duo stared at him for a long time, wondering if it was a good time to admit to his concern about the entire diving thing. He decided, rather quickly, it would be a bad idea. Heero would leave without him and there would be nothing Duo could do to prevent him from dying...and leaving her...

Duo shrugged, and shouldered his bag of explosives. "Whatever you say, You're the boss." Uneasily he clambered to his feet, gaze focusing on Heero as the other tied a knife to his belt. Puzzled, Duo stared at him wondering exactly what he was planning. 

"Gundanium", Heero grunted as sole explanation. It wasn't until Duo pulled his mask over his face and dropping into the dark cold sea did he realize...

***

Quatre's feet softly padded onto the fine granules of sand that made up the beach, the motion kicking up slight clouds of silicon, his mind racing with options and possibilities. He didn't see the shadows forming, a recognizable shape emerging from the backdrop of monotony. 

He didn't hear the sounds, of another pair of feet padding in the sand. 

But the pain of a wire closing in around his neck, the feeling of firm steel cutting into his throat and choking off his air intake...that he definitely felt. 

Suppressing the noises that panic was telling him to make, suppressing the urge to struggle futilely, knowing that would simply worsen the situation, Quatre brought his hands up, attempting to grasp at the wire that would be the cause of his death shortly. 

__

It's...not going...to end like this...I won't...let it… 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Deep, Dark, Sea

Heero zipped up his diving suit and jumped in the water. Resurfacing, he hand went to his belt clip and he took out the knife. Grabbing on to the side of the boat with his left hand, he jabbed at the hull, tearing through the fiberglass as if it was gauze. 

__

Goddamn it! Aghast, Duo kicked towards the Japanese pilot, hands reaching for his arms in a desperate attempt to halt his destruction of the only passage home. "What in the hell are you trying to do? Kill us both?"

"I am trying to hide the evidence of our coming here", Heero said as he fended off Duo's flailing arms, "Stop this nonsense. I will make sure you come out of this. Just not on this boat." 

Duo almost did faint; it was pitch black down there. He didn't feel an ounce of hope when Heero reassured him. It made him sick to his stomach. 

Duo pulled away, recalling his hints at suicide earlier and realized he hadn't planned this far ahead. He planned his own death, at his expense. Duo stared at him for a long time, recalling his own talk about being Death...Funny how he didn't believe his own press. 

Duo licked his lips, tasting the salty water, then snapped the mask over his nose. "Yeah, well, you better have a plan, 'cause if I die here, I'll haunt your sorry ass with endless chatter for an eternity." 

"Don't worry. If you die, it means that I have died before you. We better go. Try to stay close and follow." Heero replied. Pulling the mask over his face and taking his first shallow breaths of compressed air from his tanks, Heero dived in the inky waters. 

"Who's the bigger fool, the fool, or the fool that follows him?" Duo asked before sucking in air from the tank. Moment later, he followed Heero's lithe form into the water. He had never been so terrified in his life. 

***

Heero let his mind wander as he swam towards their goal. Duo had been right, he had no plans. Mostly because the orders had seem rushed, and cryptic. He had no blueprints of the base. Nothing. It was just like his first few days on Earth, with nothing but a vague mission and the drive to find-and destroy-his Gundam before it could be used against the colonies. He was on his own. No, this time, he had someone to watch his back.

He looked back to see if Duo was keeping up. It was only after coming to Earth that he realized how different he was. Doctor J often smiled at him and called him _'a perfect piece of engineering'_, but he hadn't understood before he met others. Before he saw that they were not as fast, or as strong. Before he saw how easily they could get hurt. He often cursed his enhanced body, but on days like today, he had to admit it was convenient. 

Heero reminded himself to slow down. 

***

His hands were beginning to feel a little damp as they grasped futilely at the wire, and there was a strange...odor that was becoming prominent. Raising one hand up to face level, Quatre blinked. 

Blood. Instantly, the odor became recognizable, the heavy scent of copper hitting him like a ton of bricks. It could've been the blood. Or the realization that if he didn't do something soon he'd be as dead as he kept saying Duo and Heero were going to be if they went ahead with their fool escapade. Whatever it was, instinct took over, and instinct made him ram his elbow backward with as much strength as he could muster. The blow connected.

The sound of bone snapping had never sounded _that _good. 

With an almost satisfied smirk, Quatre wrenched the wire out of his would-be-assassin's grip, tossing it to the ground. Twisting around sharply, he grabbed hold of one who would've killed him, not allowing him to fall. The man wasn't exactly small, almost of a size with Quatre, but adrenaline was kicking into the young teen's system by now. He grabbed the man roughly by the front of the deep black wetsuit he was wearing, dragging him close, ignoring the sounds he was making at he clutched at the ribs Quatre had smashed in. 

Whoever he was, he was a novice. No trained assassin would come that close to a person he was trying to kill, especially not one with his hands unbound. 

It took him a moment to realize that the man had said something. 

"They...told...me...you'd be…easy." 

Blinking slightly, Quatre lessened his grip on the assassin, finding his voice. 

"Who told you that?" 

The man simply stared at him, his eyes and face obscured by the mask he was wearing, silent. 

Quatre repeated himself, allowing a menacing lilt to enter his voice. _I don't have time for this crap..._

The man laughed suddenly, "...White...Fang..."

Quatre could feel the anger beginning to burn. First, there'd been all that ruckus back at the house. Then Heero and Duo went missing. Better yet, he missed his chance at stopping them. And now this. His face contorting into a rarely seen frown, he shoved the guy hard, slamming him into the ground. 

"White Fang is gone. It doesn't exist anymore." 

Kneeling down, the young teen grabbed the man's wrist firmly with one hand, jerking it upward with a little more force than necessary. His voice was ice. 

"Tell me what I want to know. Or I'll find another bone to bust." He gripped the wrist for emphasis. "Believe me...I'll do it. In several places." 

Surprisingly, the man managed another laugh, but this time, it sounded hoarse, somewhat weaker. Quatre paused, a flutter of concern overriding the building rage. Had he hurt the guy too much? 

"It....doesn't matter. Your friends...are...probably taken...by...now." 

Concern flew out the window. 

"My friends?" 

Heero. Duo. He had to be talking about them. 

"What do you mean, _'my friends'_?" 

Silence. 

"Answer me!" 

The anger was building again. 

__

No....no....Quatre...don't...

Dropping the man's arm, Quatre lashed out with a fist, connecting with the man's face with as much force as he could muster. The other fist came up, lashing out as well. And again. And again. And again. And again. 

And again. 

It was only when he realized that the man wasn't responding...wasn't making any noise...that he stopped.

And looked at his hands. Covered with blood not his own. He was breathing heavily. 

__

I...killed...him... 

The thought was questioning...almost accusatory. Emotion was flooding through the anger as he realized what had just happened. He started shaking uncontrollably. 

Tears...were those tears? 

That was when he heard the scream. 

From the mansion. 

His head jerked up, looking back at the darkened shadows of the place he'd felt was the perfect vacation spot. 

__

Dorothy

Standing up, pushing aside the warring emotion, he sprinted back to the house. 

__

I won't be late this time. Not too late…

Please...not too late…

***

Down through the depths they swam, their way only being lit by the dim waterproof flashlight in Heero's hand. It took all of Duo's concentration not to look away from the Japanese terrorist and to the surrounding darkness. This far you don't know up from down and he was beginning to get confused. Only the constant reminder that Heero was steadily bringing him down to some underwater base kept his orientation steady

Swirls of cellophane forms whooshed by as they stirred up the pelagic life forms drifting in the currents. It seemed to Duo that they were descending forever and he wondered if Heero had prepared for rapid ascent in case of an emergency. They had already passed the fifteen minute mark, and were candidates for the bends if the ascent proved too fast... 

With another deep breath, Duo forced his mind to focus on Heero one more. Something, a shadow, flickered in the distance, putting him on guard... 

It was nothing, he told himself, in an attempt to redirect his rambling thoughts once more. _Why couldn't I be thinking about Hilde in leather? With the breast cups removed... _

Sadly, not even that could take Duo's mind off the feeling of being stalked. His heart thumped painfully in his ears like the steady beat of an undying drum...Yes, drum...Never ending, tensing his muscles, building fear in his heart and already uneasy mind. He forced himself to come to a grinding halt, breath gasping, teeth gnawing into the rubbery mouthpiece. He was a professional. Professionals didn't get terrified like this. But he couldn't breathe, there was no air, and the mask was fogging up. Up was down, and down was up, he was alone in pitch with some thing watching. Listening, waiting... 

Instinctively, Duo cupped his ears, trying to drown the sound of the beating away_...Man, I had to get a grip. I was hyperventilating and I never hyperventilated._ Again, something moved in the dark. An opaque shape, like a torpedo, circling in the darkness. Or was it? 

***

Heero turned around. He could feel something was wrong. Duo was not swimming forward anymore, instead letting too much air out of his tank, obviously panicking. He bridged the few feet separating them in a stroke and grabbed his arm, shaking his roughly. This was no time for him to lose it. 

***

The drumming in Duo's ears faded a little and he found that he was staring at Heero. And dark forms racing towards them. 

Heero suddenly let go of Duo's arm, something deep within alerting him to danger. This was wrong. This was not the way it should have happened. 

He slowed the arrival of air to a trickle; he knew very well that using the normal amount was an affectation more than anything else, and that he could function efficiently with a lot less. Which meant smaller bubbles...and a more difficult target. He then turned off the lamp, pulled out his knife, and slowly sank down deeper in the murky waters. 

***

The thumping deafened Duo's ears, as he hovered in the silent blackness of the sea. And waited. _Come on Maxwell,_ he told himself. _Get a grip_. With several deep breaths, he steadied his hyperventilating, and eased the terror back under control. He had little choice. If he didn't, he'd be dead. Duo unclipped the knife at his side and braced for impact. 

Then it came. Something human appeared from the murk and into Duo's space. His instincts took over and Duo found himself grappling with them, knife inches from his face. Their strengths were evenly matched and they struggled for a moment. Duo was considering sinking down, and tossing him over his head when Heero melted out of the blackness and sliced into the fellow's air hose. Terror dawned on the man's features and he let go of Duo, body convulsing upward in a stream of frilling bubbles. 

One down, three to go.

Duo was about to give Heero the thumbs ups, then there was a whizzing sound from behind. Pain drove into his back, tossing him into Heero's hands, and bathing the water around the two of them with dark ink. Something about a foot long was buried deep in his side. A harpoon. 

__

Damn thing would slow me down with the drag and I couldn't have that in a battle, Duo thought, staring at it numbly. 

***

His heart was racing.

  
_I won't be late._

  
His pulse, beating incessantly.

  
_I won't be late._

  
Mechanically, his legs deftly navigated the soft hillocks of sand that made up the beach.

  
_Too late...mustn't be too late..._

  
He fell, but with single-minded determination, Quatre Raberba Winner picked himself up, ignoring the sand clinging to him, ignoring everything.  


__

Not too late. I won't be late.

  
Why were there no sounds? No noise? The screams?

  
It was silent.

  
_Not too late. Not too late. Not too late. Not too late._

  
Deep breaths.

  
A calming voice in his head.

  
Senseless...raging...

  
Fear.

  
Anger.

  
Quatre shook his head silently, his body quivering with some unseen emotion even as his legs carried him closer and closer to his destination. The mansion was slowly getting larger as he neared, the eerie darkness of the building only further increasing his fears.

  
_Not too late..._

  
_Must go faster. Faster._

****

You liked it...didn't you?

  
The young blond hit a rough spot, a rock half-embedded in the sandy beach. He tripped, falling to the ground. More blood stained his clothing as his knee struck the same rock, the impact tearing through the thin material he had worn to bed. He remained, on all fours, breathing heavily, sweat dripping into the  
otherwise dry sand.

  
**_You...liked it. Admit it._**

  
A soft whisper. His voice. He was speaking.

  
"No..."

  
**_You did. You -enjoyed- it._**

  
"No…I didn't."

  
**_No point denying. I'm you. I know you. I know you liked it._**

  
He could feel his head shaking. His hands were holding, gripping, at his blond locks, his head shaking violently, almost frantically.

  
"No....no....I...didn't..."

  
**_It's fun to kill, isn't it Quatre? Fun to kill that way? You could feel that power surging inside you...that feeling of omnipotence...he was in your power...you could do anything..._**

  
"No..."

  
**_You had him in your hands. The bone snapping...the blood...he couldn't defend himself...couldn't resist...you were too strong...too powerful. You had the power...the power of life...or death. Such a little thing...It was fun to make him pay, wasn't it? Easy to blame him. He was behind it  
all. He arranged for Heero and Duo to leave. He's responsible for everything. He attacked you. You killed him. Problem solved. Everything's...just fine._**

  
"NO~!"

  
A gunshot rang out in the darkness.

  
The silence was dispelled.

  
Quatre's head jerked up. His hands released his hair. He mouthed words...but no sound came out.  
"They're still there."

  
His eyes narrowed. He charged forward again, heedless of his injured knee. As he neared the darkened mansion, he braced himself, and picked up speed.  
One shoulder slammed into the main door, his weight and the momentum sufficient to tear them off their hinges, slamming them to the ground. Eyes still narrowed, Quatre surveyed the room.

  
One masked man, on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound. Not moving. And another...struggling with Dorothy, trying to wrest a revolver away from her.

  
_Must control...keep calm...think..._

  
A wordless growl emerged from Quatre's throat.

  
Everything disappeared in a haze of red.

***

Heero lay one hand on Duo's shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin, while the other wrapped securely around the harpoon. Without warning, he wrenched it free of Duo's flesh, the water blushing crimson around them both. 

With a cry of pain, Duo's hands flailed as if to grasp Heero's hand. But it was too late. By the time he acted, the harpoon was gone and pain was lancing up and down his side like a thousand knives. Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding, then motioned to him to swim in a direction that seemed to be up. 

__

He wants me to leave. Duo looked at the darkness beyond them, ignoring the pain now throbbing rhythmically in his side. More shadows were on the edge of his vision. He nudged Heero, pointing in their direction, when another harpoon whizzed out at them. 

***

Heero shoved Duo out of the way, the razor sharp harpoon impacting with his air tank, releasing a myriad of bubbles around them. 

Air was leaking away by the second, sending a shiver of panic down Duo's spine. Yui deliberately maneuvered him to take the hit of course. It was the only way to ensure that he would go topside, rather than to bleed to death at his side. _And boy, I was loosing blood by the buckets_. 

Wordlessly, Duo stared at him, letting him see the fear and frustration in his gaze. Black shapes were approaching, the divers with the harpoons, probably. 

***

Heero pushed Duo irritably in the direction he had pointed out earlier, then shrugged off his air tank, taking out his knife and slowly fading into the dark water as he had done previously. Soon, he was invisible. 

***

He was crazy and suicidal. Helplessly, Duo watched Heero remove his tank. The sixty pound piece of equipment dropped easily away and sank down into the darkness. Heero was going to die saving Duo's ass... 

He hated running. But with the stream of bubbles assailing him from his tanks, he knew his time was running out. He had to run. Or he'd die and there would be no one to protect Relena or take care of Hilde. 

With a lingering glance to Heero, Duo began to haul himself up, following the bubbles. His time was short, and he had to move fast, but pace himself, so that he wouldn't get nitrogen in his blood stream...the last thing he needed was to surface in the dead of night with the bends. 

***

The silhouettes of the divers detached themselves from the darkness of the water and spread themselves out. Heero squinted. He could count at least six, one of which seemed to be heading in Duo's direction. 

"Quatre! Stop it...stop it!"

  
What was wrong?

  
_What's going on? Where am..._

  
Blood. On his hands. Again.

  
A man...in front of him.

  
Unrecognizable. Bloody. Dead.

  
Quatre Raberba Winner scrambled to his feet, his hands in front of him, dripping bright, damning red.

  
**_You definitely enjoyed that one, kid._**

  
He shook his head. He looked at his hands. At Dorothy, standing several meters away. Tears were forming.

  
He took a step towards her. She backed away, an uncommon... fear in her eyes.

  
**_Can you blame her? After what she just saw?_**

  
The tears fell. Quatre collapsed, his body suddenly unresponsive to everything except the wracking sobs.  
It was a while before he realized that someone was holding him. He looked up.

  
Dorothy.

  
Quatre buried his head in her shoulders, his arms wrapping around her, oblivious of the blood stains he was leaving on her garments.  
He whispered through his tears. "I'm afraid, Dorothy...I'm so afraid..."

***

The bubbles obscured Duo's vision, so Heero vanished in a veil of white crystal air. 

Despite the pain radiating down his side, Duo managed to haul himself up, hands clawing at the mercilessly pitch sea around him. Higher and higher he climbed, mind focused on a single non-existent image.

  
The surface glittering above him.

  
He could not panic, he could not rush; he had to pace himself carefully. There was no one on the surface to help him. He was fortunate the tight wetsuit kept the wound from bleeding too badly, for if he paused long enough to tie something around the wound he'd go into shock when the adrenaline vanished. And he'd be damned if that happened when he was deep underwater.  


It was a no-win scenario.  


Worst of all, his vision was blurring and his head was dizzy. It would take a miracle to reach the top before his air ran out.  


Without getting the bends.  


That is, unless he bled to death first.  


"Fuck it." the braided boy grunted under his breath. "I'm a dead man-only an idiot would try and make it.... I should just let go and die gracefully."  


__

Yeah right, since when did Duo Maxwell give up and go gracefully?  


He smiled in spite of himself. He had to survive.

***

Maxwell vanished up in a flurry of silver bubbles, leaving Heero Yui to tend to Guede's divers. Wolfe had confidence Guede's men could test Yui's abilities long enough for Wolfe to evaluate the young terrorist's skills. 

Heero Yui was too dangerous of a man to be taken lightly.

Especially if his general design was tampered with. But then again, he would never dare play with perfection, could he? It was impossible. Heero Yui was a failure compared to Wolfe. A pale shadow of what he could have been if Wolfe had designed and reared him himself.

***

Duo was finally on his way. Six divers, and about twice as many minutes to dispatch them. On the off chance that he survived it with time to spare, he did not think he would make it to the surface, at least not without incurring side effects. And Duo would be too weak to help him.

Heero had to trust in himself. He had to trust in Doctor J and in the abilities he had given him. Now that was a stretch.

If he did not come back, Duo would go on with the mission. His last goal was to make sure these divers would not reach him. Maybe this would not be such a failure after all.

He waited, unmoving. The first diver swam over him. Catching him unaware, grabbing his arm, Heero twisted it and sliced through his air arrival. The compressed mixture of oxygen and hydrogen rushed out of the tank. A perfect cover.

One down, five to go.

Another diver came close to investigate, a torch shining in his hand. He barely had the time to register a hand coming out of the bubbles, ripping out his access to his air supply. He flailed, trying to ascend as fast as possible, forgetting all caution in his panic.

Two down.

The bubbles were almost gone. Heero sank back lower, knowing that this time they would anticipate his trick. Yes, they had. Two divers were sinking behind him.

__

Duo, I hope you made it to the surface. I'm counting on you.

***

Duo knew it was time to face the truth and make some calculations. They had dived about 200 feet, and unfortunately he had only swam about 50 at his pain-ridden pace. Sadly, he knew he had to stop swimming and stay at a single level for roughly 15 minutes to decompress. If he failed to decompress, the nitrogen in his blood would just expand until the pain of ascent was unbearable. He was going to get the bends**.**

He checked his tank gauge, and to his distraught, discovered he had about five minutes of air left. Yes, someone could free swim 200 feet, but it wasn't possible to do so safely if you had spent anymore than 15 minutes under the water. And he had been under for almost twenty-five. 

But he wasn't dead yet. Duo clenched his teeth. It was possible he could reach the surface before the bends set in and hail a boat. After all there was that shrimp boat earlier. There was hope. Slim hope. But he didn't like the odds. He had to decompress. The harpoon wound and the bends would sure send him spiraling into shock and death would soon follow…

But he had no choice. When his time was up, he'd ditch the tank and ascend, releasing the air from his lungs as he went. Fortunately, lungs expanded when you went up, so if the free ascent were a short distance, with the proper amount to hyperventilation, he'd make it. 

He could only hope the harpoon didn't cause unforeseen internal injuries. 

"What am I thinking? I'm fish food. Can't I just face the truth?" 

__

And what? Give up? 

Never. 

With a mighty effort, he sped up his pace, bends or no bends he'd survive. He was determined. He at least knew the way up in the pitch. 

__

If I could only see Hilde again. He thought. _No ifs, I will see her again_. Duo insisted; he couldn't lose his faith-if he did so, he'd be dead. So, he kept her image in his mind.

Then she came to him.

He abruptly stopped, his body hovering in pitch, puzzled to why she was there. 

With him... 

__

Relena. 

Honey blond hair, sapphire eyes. Relena and her despair at the loss of Heero. 

By god, how was he going to explain to her that Heero had sacrificed himself for him? Duo Maxwell, the worthless street rat? What would she say to him about Heero? 

Why did he care? 

Because she did so much for those around her. Relena Darlien changed the world with her faith in peace and determination to carry on the dream of her father and the Cinq kingdom. 

__

And Father Maxwell. 

Never forget Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the braided lad thought. 

__

And Relena? 

Never forget Heero Yui... 

Heero dead, because of him, just like everyone else in his life... 

Poor Hilde, when would she fall to the talons of the Grim Reaper?

The darkness around him closed in, and Duo realized breathing was becoming a little more difficult. 

The air was almost gone. 

Then something closed about his foot.

The day couldn't get any worse, he thought. 

With a gasp and spray of bubbles the former Deathscythe pilot jammed his flipper-encased foot down on the iron tight fingers closed about his ankle. But it was impossible to get a good thrust with the water slowing his momentum.

__

Shit 

Looking down, the youth spied the masked face of a diver gripping his ankle and aiming a hand held harpoon gun at his groin. 

__

That's right, groin; good bye future Maxwell's, and family jewels... 

No way, no how, no thank you.... 

With a swift flick of the wrist, Duo unsnapped his tank, and dropped the useless steel bubbling its final froth of precious air at Duo's assailant, blinding him for the moment. 

The diver instinctively released his foot in an attempt to stop the tank from tumbling into his face. 

He had an opening. With all his strength, Duo swooshed down, hand seizing the harpoon gun, setting the weapon off and hissing up past his head. With it disarmed, the terrorist lashed out, hand seizing the divers mouthpiece.

__

That's right, if I go, you go with me...

It was a plan, not a very good one, but one he was content with as the diver flailed for the mouthpiece. 

Apparently, he didn't expect Duo to be as bold. Shoving the air in his mouth, Duo took several deep breaths and slammed into the diver, setting them both into a roll. As long as he had the air, it was only a matter of moments before the man drowned. 

But he wouldn't die that easily. He grappled with Duo, stabbing him in his bleeding side with the harpoon gun. 

***

Heero smashed his elbow into the mask of one of them, as hard as he could with the water resistance, and felt the sickening breaking of glass and bone. The other seemed to flounder for an instant, faced with an enemy whose air supply he could not cut out with a well-placed knife stab, and Heero understood. 

They were not from the base. They were here for him. To take him alive.

The diver's hands wrapped around his throat, and he reached behind his assailant to yank out his air intake. 

Four down.

His oxygen supply was starting to get lower.

Only a few minutes left.

He had no choice.

Kicking, Heero ascended once more, throwing one arm around the neck of the diver closest to him. The man bucked, attempting to throw him off but Heero held on tight, yanking his mouthpiece away and ripping it from the hose. Just one more...

***

One by one, Wolfe watched each of Guede's men fall, each of them bested by their own clumsiness. Yes, the boy's moves were fluid, even in an environment foreign to space dwellers. J trained him well.

Yes, the boy's mind knew. His posture, his young features, they said he realized they wanted to take him alive. They were being careful not to harm him, trying not to destroy. Yui would use that to his advantage.

Impressive. Wolfe smiled thinly. He hoped Guede would do better with Maxwell. If so, then the boy would be dead before morning. As for Yui, if you wanted a job done right, you had to do it yourself.

He lifted his harpoon gun, aware Yui had made the fatal error of ignoring him. Perhaps the boy assumed his visibility would be poor, like normal humans. But Wolfe was far from a normal human.

Effortlessly, he let the harpoon fly. On it was the toxin that Guede had developed.

The weapon plunged through the water, burying its head in the terrorist's back.

***

Pain exploded in Heero's back. 

One last diver. He turned around, faster than his opponent had anticipated. Without his tank, and the explosives, he was able to maneuver better in the water. It was getting harder to concentrate every second, and he clawed for consciousness, for strength. Throwing a punch, he missed the mask he had targeted, but hit the side of the diver's head. It snapped back, and in this split-instant, Heero reached for the air hose.

He would not kill them. He had promised himself he would not kill anymore.

They were gone. All gone. Now was his time to gamble and try to reach the surface with the little air that was left in his lungs.

Everything went black.

__

Ninmu Kanryou.


	9. Chapter Eight: Torment

Noin:

I allowed myself a small smile as I stood up as silently as I could. Even so, the springs in the mattress of Mariemeia's bed creaked ever so slightly with the sudden lack of pressure. Bending over to drape the quilt over the sleeping form in the bed, I found myself unconsciously stroking the little girl's hair. I guess it's not really surprising... considering that Mariemeia was a lot like a daughter to me, as much as to Anne. 

The thought of Anne brought me back to the current state of affairs, and I found myself exhaling in a reluctant sigh. 

A slow walk took me out of the room, the lights dimming automatically as I exited. 

Staring out at the brightly lit corridor, numerous doors leading off to countless rooms, I repressed a silent curse, and reminded myself for the umpteenth time that this was the exact reason I'd been resisting Zech's attempts to move us out of our apartment. 

I hate big houses. Too much to clean, too much to look after, even with domestic help. One could get lost for hours on end. 

And Zechs could hide from me... very successfully if he had the mind to. Perhaps that's why he keeps on insisting we move to a larger place so often. 

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that. Besides, I liked our apartment. It was just the right size, cozy and warm. Perfect for two people. Maybe... maybe when there was an... addition, I'd consider it. But not just yet. 

Making my way down the lengthy corridor, I took care not to accidentally knock over some priceless antique the UEN had decided to bestow upon Anne. It took a while, but I eventually found my way to the bathroom, after first discovering the largest broom closet ever, and the maids' room, inadvertently with the occupant in a state of undress. 

The steam and the humidity of the bathroom hit me like a brick wall, though a welcome one at that. Inhaling the moist air, I made sure the door behind me was securely locked, before shedding the nightgown, allowing the steam to moisten my skin. 

Crossing the short distance to the Jacuzzi, I dipped a tentative foot into the bubbling water, smiling a little. Charles was as good as his word - the water was just the right temperature. I stepped into the tub, lowering myself into the water completely, allowing the bubbles and the jets of water to ease away the tension. I leaned my head back, my eyes closed, inhaling the rich scent of roses. And thought of better times. 

***** 

It barely seemed like minutes, yet I woke to the glare of morning sunlight streaming in through the large stained-glass skylight embedded in the ceiling. The rushing sound of the Jacuzzi's water-jets reminded me where I was, yet it took my sleep-addled brain several minutes to register everything. 

Raising myself out of the tub, I reached out for a towel, trying not to cringe at the sight of what eight hours of exposure to water had done to my skin. 

It took a while, but soon the water damage was but a distant memory and I was dressed smartly yet again in my Preventer uniform, which had miraculously been cleaned, ironed and pressed in the time since I last saw it. Sparing a quick glance at my wrist chronometer, I made the journey downstairs. 

Mariemeia was already seated at the breakfast table, where a wide variety of familiar foods were arrayed in a buffet-style spread, more than what two people could possibly eat. I shrugged, sitting down next to the girl, who was busily playing with a bowl of cereal. 

Selecting a fruit muffin from a tray, I had just begun to peel off the top when a voice called my name. Turning around, I saw Charles, holding a phone receiver. "It's for you, Ms. Noin. I believe it's your office." 

Taking the phone from him, I nodded a silent thanks. I listened to the calmly detached voice of the Preventer on the other side of the connection, but my trained senses were already picking up the telltale hints of distress hidden in his voice. Clearly, something had gone wrong. 

Running through a numerous list of things that might've happened, I sighed, wondering why I ever got myself into this to begin with. It was probably some idiot Preventer on duty screwing up again. Or an overzealous resident complaining about some breach of their rights or some such. The usual crap. 

Nothing prepared me for what he told me next, what really had happened. 

__

Zechs...

I stood up abruptly, gave Mariemeia a hurried excuse, and had accelerated out the main gate before Charles even knew I was gone. 

***** 

It took every iota of willpower I had to stop myself from screaming in frustration. Even as it was, I was barely keeping it in check. Preventers milled around in small circles, some inspecting the surroundings, others watching me or my aide, some watching the young man in front of me. 

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" 

The young man twitched, dark brown eyes quivering. Obviously, he'd been the one on duty last night, the one who'd let this happen under his nose. "We tried, but your comlink wasn't responding, and no one answered at your home, Captain... sir... ma'am." 

Inwardly, I cursed, remembering shutting off my comlink just before entering the Jacuzzi. And I'd forgotten to inform them of where I'd been. My fault. My eyes narrowed, focusing yet again on the young kid for a moment, before looking around to take everyone into my gaze. 

"Listen up, people! I want everyone working on this, and I want them working now! Pull staff off other cases if you need to, but make sure you get them! Get someone on the surveillance tapes, check all the security codes and entryways! I want to know what happened ASAP!" 

Turning to my aide, I continued, "Contact the other divisions, give them the details, and tell them to be on the lookout for the two of them." 

As she scurried away, I yelled after her, "And nobody talks to the press! We don't need the blasted media playing this up in our faces!" 

__

How could he?

"You!", I barked at the young man still fidgeting in front of me, causing him to jump slightly, "Confined to quarters, three days, after hours! In the meantime, get your sorry hide on the phone and contact all spaceports, airports and seaports with the necessary information, and make sure they don't let those two through!" 

__

How could he?

"Noin..." 

__

Zechs... 

"Noin!" 

__

Baka....

"Lucrezia!" 

I blinked suddenly, a familiar voice breaking through the haze of my thoughts. Wiping at a sudden wetness that seemed to be streaming down my cheeks... were they tears?... I turned. 

A familiar Asian face stared back at me. 

Familiar posture. 

Familiar uniform. 

Familiar smile. 

I allowed myself a small smile in return. 

"Wufei.." 


	10. Chapter Nine: Of Blood and Survival

The boy barely flinched.

Impressive. But it was just a matter of time now.

Then Yui began to falter. His blows became less precise and his reflexes slowed.

The fight was fading from him.

Good. Wolfe waited. He'd take no risks. Not yet, not until he understood what J had done to Yui. Too much was at stake.

Then it happened; he stilled, but his struggle had been impressive. Worthy of one of Wolfe's creations.

It was time to take him back home.
    
    
    ***

At close quarters, Duo head butted his assailant, cracking is own mask, and tearing into the man's own mask from his face. Anther well-placed head butt sliced a good chunk of flesh from the man's fore head, but assailed Duo's brain with stars and dizzyingly spots. 

This was unfair, this guy wasn't dying and the pain in his side was getting worse. 

Duo felt the divers hands seize his shoulders and toss him to the side, ripping the oxygen from his lips. 

It became a frantic struggle for the apparatus... 

__

Apparatus, Duo's gaze narrowed and he grappled for the tank's straps. With quick jab, he unhooked the diver's harness and flipped over him to seize the tank.

The man had just managed to suck in some air, when the tank hiked off his back and sailed off with Duo's momentum. A second later, the mouthpiece followed. 

Air. Duo slithered into the harness, and sucked in air gratefully. 

The diver clawed his way toward him, frantically trying to size his tank. With a supreme effort, Duo managed to keep a distance, pained body swimming away in the dark. He hoped the inky depths would eventually hide him and since visibility was less than three feet, he had a good chance. 

__

Cloaking myself, like my good old partner in the past. He thought, amused. 

Just a matter of moments. 

Moments that came and went. 

The darkness stilled. 

Duo stopped, hovering in the night, gripping his mouthpiece. He could sense death as it drifted in the tide. 

He had taken another life. 

__

Just a day in the life... He told himself, ignoring the guilt. 

It was over with. 

It was time for business. He checked the new tanks gauge, noting he had more than an hour's worth of air. 

He had time to decompress. He also had time to check his wound and perhaps create a makeshift binding. 

Luck was with him. 

Duo Maxwell lazily smiled. Perhaps diving wasn't that bad after all...
    
    ***
    He spent an hour making his ascent and managed to stave off bleeding by tearing his undershirt and binding the wound. After that, it was a nerve-racking hour of hovering and swimming, hovering and swimming, until Duo reached the surface. It was an effort, for he found himself blacking out for short moments of time, and a cloud of nausea followed him every step of the way.
    Still, his own determination kept him moving.
    Surface-fist thing he noticed was the dark shapes streaking about the oily waters overhead, and the looming dark keel of a boat lapping the waves.
    Duo stopped swimming, and studied the boat, considering it's position in the scheme of things. Was it the shrimp boat, or something else? He vaguely made out the splash overhead of something being tossed into the water...
    Then the forms, dark torpedo shaped beasts gliding under the waves like hungry wraiths.
    Sharks...
    Sharks.
    Cold crept into his chest, freezing his heart with new terror.
    He was going to be eaten alive.
    The drums returned, beating in his heart, speeding it's pace with agonizing horror.
    When it rained it poured...
    Duo tensed his body, squinting in the faint flickering moonlight intruding on the sea's dark.
    It was possible they were just shark fishermen, out for a profitable prize.
    He considered it carefully, thinking of the divers, then of the air running out of his tank.
    He had no choice...
    With a final gulp of air, he made his way to the surface, holding his breath and praying the large fish surrounding the boat would ignore him. Splashing, he surfaced, hands lifting away the cracked goggles and waving them in the air toward the boat. "Hey! I need some help here!"
    It was a large boat, about hundred feet or so and it was old, with nets draped over its sides and decks. He noticed the pilot's house was set up from the main deck, and there was a crow's nest overhead. Five men stood on the poop deck; four of them dressed in denim and t-shirts. They were heavily tanned. Fishermen, no doubt, and all tossed out cans of blood red chum.
    It was the fifth man who looked up at Duo's call. He was dark skinned, bald, and dressed in an impeccable white suit, with a white wide brimmed felt hat with a black band. "Ah, Mr. Maxwell! We've been expecting you! I trust you had an interesting swim?" He called out, voice booming with friendliness.
    His teeth were crisp white, and Duo could see them very clearly in the dark. It was like he was no different than the sharks circling the young man. Still, his friendly demeanor threw the youth. Perhaps he was a fellow agent.
    "Yeah, it was interesting. Could have done without the divers, though..." He said, hoping he was right about the man. But they made no move to assist him. Rather, the fishermen began to clear the deck and clean up the chum. One began to haul up the anchor.
    _This didn't look good_, Duo thought. He wondered exactly what they were planning. Chum and sharks didn't settle well with Duo, especially since he himself was injured." We can talk about this on deck... how about it? I'll surrender..."
    He didn't like giving into the enemy, but he preferred being a prisoner than food to the animals homing in on him. Already shapes were skimming dangerously close, and he could make out their brown dorsal fins and the dark ribbing across their backs.
    Tiger sharks...
    Duo swallowed.
    Weren't they man-eaters?
    The gentleman just smiled. "Ah, come now, Shinigami! Isn't this a contradiction of terms? Death is afraid of Death? I would think you would welcome the Baron when he came to call!"
    _The Baron? Who the hell was the Baron?_ Duo frowned, then tried to smile despite his situation. To show fear was foolish and not to his advantage. They were going to let him aboard-he'd have to find a way to hitch a ride.
    But how? They were pulling up anchor and no doubt they'd leave soon. There was no way he could make it to the boat in time with his injuries. Not to mention that he was exhausted. "Pardon me if I'm a little ignorant here." He began. What he needed was time. He had to delay them until he got close enough.
    A sharp sandpaper snout bumped into his side, knocking him agonizingly to the left. Spots dotted his vision, making Duo's word spin, then settle. His heart beat louder and harder against his chest.
    All thoughts of getting closer to the boat vanished. They were coming for him...
    "Ah, but you know the Baron Samadi very well Mr. Maxwell. He is the God of Death and his Loa resides in the Tiger..." The man said, his smile never once faltering. He gestured to the sharks. "And I see he wants to get to know you, Mr. Maxwell."
    _
    Yeah, he wanted to get real cozy with me_, Duo thought nervously, now looking to the dark waves. "So you intend on killing me? Is that it?"
    The man laughed, a deep, good natured baritone chuckle. "That is up to The Loa, Mr. Maxwell. It wants your soul! It is my job to make sure it takes it!"
    That didn't make Duo feel any better. Even if this nut was talking nonsense (Loa, wasn't that some religious bullshit talked about by some of the islanders?), but at this point. Duo didn't care. A part of him remembered well the feelings of being watched and the drums beating steadily in his ears below.
    Was it him?
    This Baron?
    Who was this guy?
    The young man shook his head, trying to drive away the beating, thumping assailing his brain. The dizziness had returned and the pain in his side became unbearable.
    "Yes, you hear him. Good, Mr. Maxwell. " The man continued, voice eerily haunting the young terrorist's mind.
    Treading water, Duo met his gaze in an attempt to remove his attention of the thumping. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?"
    The man leaned on the rail of the boat, tilting his hat in Duo's direction. "I am called Guede, Mr. Maxwell, I am a Bakor. Your undoing, Little Baron. Remember that. Well, then, I must bid you goodbye. Have a pleasant swim."
    _Pleasant swim-yeah right_. The boat started to pull away, leaving Duo bobbing in the wake of its waves. Duo flipped them the bird, then shouted as loud as he could. "Fuck off and die Mr. Guede! I'm not dead yet!"
    No sooner were the words out of his mouth did something grab him and dig deep around his waist.
    Seconds later he was dragged under, with the taste of his own blood in his mouth...
    It kept him under, shaking him like a rag doll for several moments then let go, razor teeth ripping away at his wet suit and flesh. When he resurfaced, Guede's boat was a speck in the night....

***

Heero Yui.  


Wolfe sat across from the youth's prone form, studying his young face as he lay bound and unconscious on a cot. They were en route to Wolfe's master estate twenty miles south of Haiti. It was private island, a tobacco plantation owned by Wolfe's family for hundreds of years. It was large, covered with rainforest and planting fields. Though now the fields were nothing more than an cover for a fully operational military facility underneath the estate itself, Wolfe still maintained the fields and had a staff of loyal employees separate from his militia.  


He was an honorable man, and dedicated to his beliefs and family. His estate, as large as it was, had room for several homes, including one for his frail mother, and his sister and her seven children. Her husband ran the plantation and was, in Wolfe's estimation, a good, honest man.  


That is how you ran things. Honesty. You used the honest, loyal people around you to veil any 'disconcerting' activities from your enemies. It was a tactical risk to use the innocent, but important to the growing need to revolutionize a world going to the weak.  


He sighed, sipping his wine and listening to the hum of the yacht's engines as they sailed thought the Atlantic to paradise.   


Yui was still, but he'd arouse soon. His metabolism was incredible. For the boy was the perfect killing machine. Wolfe did not need doctors to tell him that.   


But was he more than a monster?  


Swirling his glass, Wolfe studied the liquid and pondered what he knew of Yui. The boy's history was troubling. He moved from place to place, finally setting into a job at a factory on one of the colonies. Yet, somehow, this lifestyle didn't suit him, and he was having difficulty adapting.  


Which brought Wolfe to Ms. Darlien.  


The girl was attached to Yui and yet, somehow, he failed to bond to her. Was it a failure in his design? Thoughtful, Wolfe rubbed his chin, then decided he'd make a study of his question.  


He'd bring them together and see...

***

Blackness gave way to the orange-gold rays of a brilliant sunrise. Cold salt air kissed his face as Duo Maxwell swam back to consciousness. In the distance he could make out the sea lapping the sides of the boat and the roll of the waves as they bobbed the tiny outboard vessel like a cork in a storm. He stared for a moment, feeling the bite of fresh wounds against expertly wrapped bandages. Someone had found him that evening and pulled him out of the water, though try as he might, his mind was too hazy to recall exactly whom or how. 

"Trowa... I'm sure it was Trowa, but where the hell is he?" The nineteen-year-old teen squinted, noting the clean, well tended to wallboards of the starboard side of the boat and the polished wooden floorboards. A rental, he thought, easily traced, hopefully help would be there soon. He was in too much pain to move and dared not to peer down at the lacerations, even though Trowa had bound them. He knew he had lost more than enough blood and wasn't ready to face the fact that he was most likely dying. 

Then again, Duo Maxwell lived this long didn't he?

Heero, of course, would drag his forsaken, battered body to the elevated captain's chair and man the steering wheel. But he wasn't Heero Yui and that thing... 

Shark?

Drums beat in his head, throbbing in his mind with images of skulls and demonic shadows circling him in the dark depths of the sea. 

The youth squinted his eyes closed, trembling body convulsing on the deck of the boat. 

That thing nearly bit him in half.

He twitched painfully, then with bruised and scraped hands clutched his temples. The beating once more seemed to get louder, like his heart was in his brain. And for a merciless five minutes it seemed to get louder and louder, drowning out the soothing sloshing of the ocean. 

For a second a skull's face seemed to smile down at him and he saw the dark skinned man on the boat. The one who dropped the chum and drew the sharks to kill him... 

The one who mocked him while he was dying. 

Guede. 

Death.

The phantom image appeared to leer down at him, white teeth glittering in the morning glow. "You can't escape Death Mr. Maxwell," he began cheerfully. " It's a part of you! But tell me, are you strong enough to face the real Death incarnate and challenge him for his title?" 

The boy stared. 

He was going insane, for the images and voice were real to him, not disembodied delusions of a fevered mind. Then again, he was in shock and felt clammy hands clutching his battered torn body. 

Guede was death. 

He was Shinigami. 

Who would survive? 

This was insane. Duo thought to himself shifting his gaze to the deck. Blood had dried there, but fresh spikes of salt water beaded on its surface, breaking up the particles. A terrorist group had attacked them while diving for a mysterious OZ base. 

That's all

That's all that happened. 

This Guede guy was a part of this group and had the sharks attack him to get ride of the evidence. There was nothing supernatural about it. 

After all, there was no god, and when one died they ceased to exist. Death reigned supreme. 

But right now, Duo Maxwell could not convince himself of any sort of reality. Perhaps it was shock; logically he knew it was shock and a delirious mind. 

But his heart believed something else. Something far more terrifying than a simple fanatical political group rearing it's ugly head. The longhaired boy was seeing devils. 

The bloodstains seemed to come to life and encompass him. A moment later thankful blackness returned to his world. 


End file.
